Canvas
by Yuzu Nishikawa
Summary: Setelah pertandingan Winter Cup di Tokyo Shinju merasakan perubahan sifat pada tuan mudanya. Hingga ia mengetahui alasan dibalik semua perubahan yg terjadi pada tuan mudanya, sikapnya yang diktator dan absolute berubah menjadi sebuah perlakuan manis untuknya (AkashixOC!Shinju) Dedicated Akashi Seijuurou birthday #HAPPYBIRTHDAYMYBELOVEDEMPERORAKASHISEIJUUROU/ Don't Like, Don't Read
1. Young Master, Akashi Seijuurou

"Kuulurkan jari telunjukku untuk menekan bel _interphone_ yang tertempel di samping pintu sebuah kamar _apartement_ mewah. Suara jawaban dari sang tuan rumah sedikit membuatku terkejut.

'siapa?'

" _A-ano_ , aku Akemi Shinju yang datang untuk merapikan _apartement_ anda."

' _Orang yang dikirim oleh perusahaan, ya. Tunggu sebentar.'_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berhenti tepat dibalik pintu, dan bunyi handel pintu yang diputar. Lalu tampak seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ dari balik pintu dengan mata _heterochrome_ merah jingga- terlihat bagai mata kucing yang indah, membuatku seolah terhipnotis oleh keindahan mata sang pemuda. Tak kusadari sebuah senyum lebar tengah merekah diwajahku, dan dengan senangnya aku berucap, "Matamu sangat indah."

Wajah terkejut dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya, adalah hal yang selalu kuingat disaat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Canvas by Yuzu Nishikawa**_

 _ **(Akashi Seijuurou x Akemi Shinju)**_

 _ **Warnings! Semi-AU, Typo, OOC, tanda baca dan tata bahasa tak sesuai EYD, demi apapun judul dan isi cerita ga nyambung -_-**_

 _ **Credit Fanart to owner**_

 _ **Thanks Natsume Rokunami for editing cover :* /hug**_

 _ **Dedicate for Akashi Seijuurou Birthday**_

 _ **Happy Birthday my lovely Emperor Akashi Seijuurou :***_

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shinju POV**

Awalnya,

Aku bekerja menjadi pelayan dari pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou hanya untuk sementara. Menggantikan ibuku yang saat itu tiba-tiba sakit karena kelelahan. Ibu yang bekerja di perusahaan _Akashi Corp_ pun, awalnya bekerja sebagai salah satu _staff_ kebersihan. Tapi karena ibu adalah seorang pegawai yang rajin dan bertanggung jawab, _manager_ perusahaan menawarkan ibu untuk menjadi pelayan yang bertugas dirumah anak dari pemilik perusahaan _Akashi Corp_. Selain jam kerjanya yang sebentar dan sudah ditentukan, pekerjaannya pun hanya sedikit, yaitu bersih-bersih kamar _apartement_ dan memasak makan malam, ditambah kenaikan gaji. Tanpa mempertimbangkan apa pun ibu langsung menyetujuinya. Tapi satu hari sebelum ibu mulai resmi bekerja dirumah tuan muda, ia tumbang karena kelelahan. Hingga akhirnya aku yang menggantikan ibu untuk sementara.

Tapi setelah ibu sembuh, ucapan dari tuan muda-

" _Berikan anakmu padaku. Biarkan dia terus bekerja disini dan kau kembalilah bekerja diperusahaan. Akan kuminta pada manager jam kerjamu dikurangi dan akan ada kenaikan gaji, dan tak usah khawatir anakmu akan tetap menerima gaji sesuai kesepakatan."_

-membuatku dan ibu betul-betul tercengang. Dan bodohnya diriku karena saat pertemuan awal kami, aku tak mengenalinya. Padahal dia, teman satu sekolah, satu angkatan, satu kelas, absensinya berada tepat diatasku, dan duduk didepanku pula. Ditambah dia ketua dewan kesiswaan, kapten klub basket dan siswa terpintar seangkatan. Kenapa aku sampai tak mengenalinya.

Aku mengerang frustasi didepan _wash dishes_ , saat mengenang kembali kebodohanku dulu. Tak menyadari kehadiran tuan mudaku yang baru saja selesai mandi dan tengah menengak air mineral dari dalam lemari es.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa?"

"Maaf tuan mu- Kyaaa apa yang anda lakukan! Sudah kubilang berapa kali pakai baju anda setelah selesai berendam di _ofuro_." Jeritku, melihat tuan muda yang hanya mengenakan celana _training_ hitam panjang dan tak memakai baju; menampakan perut _sixpack_ yang menggoda, dan hanya ada handuk kecil tersampir dikepalanya.

Aku membeku seraya membekap mulutku sendiri. Menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja kulakukan. _'Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku mengomelinya. Bagaimana jika dia marah?'_

Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai memenuhi otakku, dan aku harap ia tak memberikan hukuman padaku. Lihat saja sekarang dia tengah tersenyum.

Eh?

Apa?

Di-dia tersenyum. Sebuah senyum kecil, bukan seringaian iblis seperti biasanya.

"Maaf selesai berendam tadi aku sangat haus dan air yang ada dikamar habis, jadi aku segera ke dapur untuk minum."

"Eh? M-maaf itu salahku. Aku lupa mengisi air mineral dikamar anda, dan apa suhu air untuk berendamnya terlalu panas?" tanyaku, sedikit membungkukkan tubuh sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Tidak, suhu airnya pas. Dan bukan salahmu kalau lupa mengisi air mineral, kau kan baru saja selesai mencuci peralatan makan." Balasnya, tetap dengan senyum tulus.

Apa ini?! Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada tuan muda _absolute_ ku ini. Kenapa dia tersenyum dan minta maaf, bukan memojokanku dan menyeringai iblis. Kenapa reaksinya berbeda dengan biasanya. Padahal bulan lalu saat kejadiannya sama seperti ini, ia akan berjalan mendekat dengan seringaian jahil dan memojokanku dimeja _wash dishes_ hingga wajahku memerah seperti tomat.

Bukan berarti aku mengharapkan itu, hanya saja aku yang sudah mengenalnya selama 8 bulan ini-mengingat kebiasaannya, kurang lebih aku tau reaksi apa yang akan ia tunjukan. Tapi, sejak ia kembali dari _Tokyo_ setelah pertandingan _Winter Cup_ , sikapnya perlahan berubah. Sejujurnya aku merasa senang saat ia perlahan berubah, hanya saja perubahan pada dirinya sedikit mengangguku karena ia jadi terlihat berbeda. Ahh, benar juga. Sebenarnya ada beberapa perubahan mencolok dari dirinya.

Pertama matanya. Iris yang biasanya berbeda warna, kini keduanya berwarna _crimson_ seperti surainya. Aku memang menyukai manik _heterochrome_ nya, tapi irisnya yang sekarang pun tak kalah indah dengan iris _heterochrome_ nya.

"Akemi _san_ , kau sudah selesai mencuci peralatan makan?"

"Hm. Iya aku sudah selesai, tuan muda."

Kedua caranya memanggil namaku. Biasanya ia memanggil nama kecilku, tapi sekarang ia memanggilku dengan nama keluarga, ditambah dengan _suffix san_. Ini sedikit mengangguku.

"Kalau begitu biar kuantar pulang."

"Eh?! Tidak usah tuan muda. Rumahku juga tak terlalu jauh dari _apartement_ ini. Jalan kaki selama 15 menit aku pasti sampai, lagipula ini masih belum terlalu malam."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bahaya jika seorang wanita pulang sendiri saat hari sudah mulai gelap seperti ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku pakai baju dahulu." Ucap tuan muda, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar pribadinya.

Yang terakhir caranya memperlakukanku. Dia jadi lebih sopan dan tak semena-mena terhadapku. Biasanya ia tak mungkin mau mengantarku pulang, terkadang aku malah pulang lebih malam karena membantu merapikan dokumen dewan kesiswaan yang ia bawa pulang dan ia tak mengantarku, tapi sekarang… lihat, ia bahkan memperlakukanku layaknya wanita.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Aku mengangguk kecil dan mengikutinya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Yah, mungkin aku harus membiasakan diri dengan sikap tuan mudaku yang sekarang.

.

.

Author POV

Sepanjang perjalanan dari _apartement_ milik Seijuurou, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang hendak membuka pembicaraan. Seijuurou berjalan berdampingan dengan Shinju dalam diam, sedangkan Shinju sendiri lebih memilih berjalan dengan wajah menunduk. Hingga sebuah tarikan dilengan Shinju dan sebuah dekapan hangat, membuat gadis itu mendongkak dengan wajah memerah.

"Astaga, apa pengemudi mobil itu tak punya SIM?! Ia mengendarai mobil diatas kecepatan rata-rata." Omel Seijuurou, saat sebuah mobil melaju kencang disebelah Shinju. Otomatis lengan kekar Seijuurou segera menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Tu-tuan muda…"

Seijuurou menunduk, mendapati wajah Shinju yang memerah dan sangat dekat dengannya. "Ahh, maafkan aku. Tanpa sadar aku memelukmu."

Shinju menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Ada sebersit perasaan kecewa ketika Seijuurou melepas pelukan darinya. Sebuah uap putih mengepul ketika Shinju menghela nafas pelan, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai dirumahnya. Tapi karena kejadian tadi, ia harus mengalami situasi canggung dengan sang tuan muda. Memberanikan diri, Shinju hendak membuka percakapan.

"Tu-tuan muda?"

"Hn?"

" _Ano, etto_ …"

Seijuurou menoleh. Mengernyitkan dahinya, karena Shinju tak juga kunjung berbicara. "Ada apa Akemi _san?_ "

"Uhm, maaf jika perkataanku tak sopan. Tapi apa tuan muda bisa memanggil nama kecilku saja, seperti biasa. _Etto_ , karena biasanya tuan muda memanggilku Shinju, sedikit aneh jika sekarang tuan muda memanggilku Akemi _san_."

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil menanggapi permitaan Shinju. "Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya."

"A-apa syaratnya?" tanya Shinju, sedikit was-was.

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan muda. "

"Tapi kan…"

"Tidak ada penolakan," potong Seijuurou. "Itu terlalu _formal_. Apalagi kau teman sekelas disekolah, rasanya aneh jika kau memanggilku tuan muda."

 _'Padahal dulu ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan panggilan tuan muda itu.'_ Pikir Shinju.

"Baiklah, Akashi _sama_."

"Hei, apa bedanya dengan panggilan tuan muda?!" protes Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu, Akashi _san_?"

"Kau saja tidak mau dipanggil Akemi _san_ , kenapa aku harus mau dipanggil Akashi _san_." Tolak Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memanggil anda bagaimana?" tanya Shinju, sedikit jengah karena terus menerima penolakan dari Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou. Panggil saja Seijuurou."

"EH?! I-itu terlalu tidak sopan, jika aku memanggil nama kecil anda."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang memintamu memanggilku Seijuurou. Ingat, aku tidak terima penolakan."

Shinju mengerutkan dahinya, tanda ia kebingungan. Selama ini ia tak pernah memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecil mereka, terlebih laki-laki. Tapi kali ini tuan mudanya meminta ia memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Shinju menghembuskan nafas kembali menimbulkan uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Seijuurou _kun_?"

"Begitu lebih baik, Shinju."

Wajah Shinju menampakan semburat merah tipis. Padahal ia sering mendengar tuan mudanya itu memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi entah mengapa, saat ini ketika tuan mudanya memanggil ia dengan nama kecilnya, jantungnya bedegup kencang dan ada sebuah perasaan menggelitik dihatinya.

"Kita sudah sampai dirumahmu."

Seijuurou dan Shinju berhenti disebuah bangunan bertingkat, tempat tinggal Shinju dan ibunya. Berbeda dengan _apartement_ mewah yang ditempati oleh Seijuurou, Shinju tinggal disebuah kamar _flat_ kecil dengan dapur, kamar mandi, dan dua buah ruangan kecil untuk ruang tidur dan ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang tu- ahh maksudku Seijuurou _kun_." Ujar Shinju, sedikit malu saat mengucapkan nama kecil sang tuan muda.

Seijuurou tertawa kecil, lalu mengacak pelan surai Shinju. "Sama-sama. Masuklah, udara malam makin dingin kau bisa sakit."

Shinju mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman _flat_. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia menoleh kembali. Ditempat tadi Seijuurou masih setia berdiri, seolah-olah ia memastikan Shinju langsung masuk kedalam _flat_ nya. Terbersit sebuah perasaan tak enak, Shinju mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan berjalan balik, kembali menghampiri Seijuurou.

"Ada ap-"

Seijuurou menghentikan pertanyaannya ketika Shinju melepas _syal_ nya dan melilitkannya dileher Seijuurou. "Wa-walau pun belum turun salju, tapi udara malam ini sangat dingin. Jangan sampai Se-Seijuurou _kun_ sakit."

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, lalu mengeratkan _syal_ yang melilit lehernya. Semerbak wangi _vanilla_ memasuki indra penciuman Seijuurou, wangi _vanilla_ yang berasal dari _syal_ milik Shinju. Di genggamnya ujung _syal_ tersebut, dan Seijuurou menyesap wangi _vanilla_ yang khas dengan gadis dihadapannya itu. "Terima kasih."

Shinju menunduk, mencoba menutupi rona merah diwajahnya. "Sama-sama. Ma-maaf jika _syal_ itu kotor, seharusnya aku mengambil _syal_ yang baru di _flat_."

"Tidak. Ini tidak kotor, ini cukup untuk menghangatkanku."

"Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi. Seijuurou _kun_ juga pulang saja." Pamit Shinju, sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, sebelum ia berlari menaiki anak tangga _flat_ tersebut dengan wajah merona merah hingga telinganya.

Ketika sosok Shinju hilang dibalik pintu kamar _flat_ nya, Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. Kembali menggenggam ujung _syal_ tersebut dan menciumnya. " _syal_ ini sangat hangat, Shinju."

.

.

"Pagi, Shinju _chan_." Sapa wanita berusia awal 30 tahun.

"Selamat pagi ibu."

Shinju memasukan buku-buku sekolahnya kedalam tas secara terburu-buru. Lalu segera beranjak dari ruang utama kamar _flat_ tersebut. "Ada apa kau buru-buru sekali Shinju _chan_?" tanya sang ibu, yang tengah menyanggul rambut panjangnya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa ibu. Aku berangkat dulu. _Jaa, ittekimasu_." Pamit Shinju, berlari kecil menuju pintu depan.

Sang ibu hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala melihat putri kecilnya pergi dengan terburu-buru, hingga sesosok pemuda terlihat dari jendela kamar _flat_ nyamembuat sang ibu mau tak mau tersenyum juga.

"Ya ampun. Ternyata ada seorang pangeran yang menjemput putriku pagi ini." Gumam sang ibu, melihat seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ berdiri didepan pagar _flat_ mereka dan tak lama sosok sang putri tercinta terlihat menghampiri sang pemuda.

.

.

Canggung dan tak dapat berbicara, adalah hal yang saat ini Shinju alami. Pagi ini ia dikejutkan oleh dering ponselnya, bukan dering alarm pagi yang biasa ia setel, tapi dering telepon masuk yang membangunkan gadis itu. Ditambah _ID Calling_ tersebut yang membuat Shinju membuka paksa kedua matanya.

' _Akashi Seijuurou is calling'_

Mau tak mau Shinju mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Ha-halo tu- Seijuurou _kun_. Selamat pagi. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu pagi ini?" ucap Shinju, ketika ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Suara tertawa kecil terdengar dari ujung telepon, disusul suara _baritone_ sang penelpon. 'Selamat pagi, Shinju. 10 menit lagi aku sampai di _flat_ mu, kalau bisa aku ingin kau sudah siap untuk berangkat bersama denganku.'

Dan saat itu juga Shinju beranjak dari _futon_ dan selimut tebalnya, mematikan telepon secara sepihak, dan mencuci muka, menyikat gigi dikamar mandi serta mengganti piyama dengan seragam sekolahnya. Melakukan kegiatan pagi dengan terburu-buru ketika melihat sang tuan muda sudah berdiri dipagar _flat_ nya.

Shinju menghela nafas lelah, ada apa dengan tuan mudanya ini. Tumben sekali ia datang menjemput Shinju pagi-pagi. Biasanya sang tuan muda berangkat menaiki bus daripada berjalan menuju sekolah bersamanya. Terlebih, kenapa sang tuan muda harus memakai _syal_ miliknya tadi malam. Apa ini salah satu kejahilan sang tuan muda, entahlah Shinju sendiri tak yakin. Tiba-tiba bunyi suara perut menggema, membuat wajah Shinju merona malu. Diliriknya sang tuan muda yang saat ini menoleh menatap wajah Shinju. Ditatap oleh sang tuan mudanya, Shinju hanya dapat tertawa canggung.

"Ma-maaf aku tak sempat sarapan."

Mendengar hal itu Seijuurou hanya dapat terkekeh kecil, terlebih saat melihat wajah Shinju tambah merona karena ia tertawa. "Maaf aku menertawakanmu. Kita berhenti di _combini_ depan sana. Sepotong _sandwich_ dan sekotak susu mungkin bisa membuat perutmu bertahan hingga jam makan siang."

Shinju hanya mengangguk berkali-kali, tak sanggup menjawab karena ia masih menahan malu akibat bunyi perutnya tersebut. Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Shinju menuju sebuah _combini_. Setelah memasuki _combini_ , Seijuurou segera berjalan menuju deretan rak roti, mengambil sebungkus _sandwich_ dan menyerahkannya kepada Shinju, lalu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin mengambil sekotak susu. Setelah sarapan untuk Shinju sudah mereka dapatkan, Seijuurou berjalan menuju mesin minuman hendak membeli segelas kopi panas.

"Untuk siapa kopi itu?" tanya Shinju, bingung.

"Tentu saja untukku." Jawab Seijuurou.

Shinju menahan tangan Seijuurou, saat ia hendak menekan tombol kopi yang akan mengisi _cup_ kopinya. "Kembalikan cup kopi tersebut, Seijuurou kun. _Kafein_ dipagi hari tak bagus untuk lambungmu. Ganti dengan sekotak susu saja ya."

Seijuurou tampak menimbang permintaan Shinju, lantas ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, tapi aku ingin kau menemaniku saat jam makan siang."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Tak ada penolakan, atau aku tetap meminum kopi ini." Ancam Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." menghela nafas pelan, Shinju meletakan kembali _cup_ kopi dan mengambil sekotak susu dilemari pendingin.

Setelah itu Seijuurou kembali menarik tangan Shinju menuju kasir dan membayar sarapan pagi tersebut.

.

.

"Makan saja. Aku tak masalah."

"Kau yakin, Seijuurou _kun_?"

Setelah mampir sebentar ke _combini_ , Seijuurou dan Shinju kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah. Tapi selama dijalan mereka terlihat sedikit berdebat karena hal sepele.

"Aku bilang tak masalah. Untuk kali ini saja aku memakluminya. Sudah cepat makan saja, kau lapar kan."

"Memang sih... hanya saja, biasanya kau tak suka aku makan sambil berjalan karena melanggar etika dan tata krama."

Seijuurou menghela nafas lelah, lalu menusukan sedotan kedalam kotak susu yang ia beli dan meminumnya. "Lihat aku meminum susu sambil berjalan. Sudah makan saja _sandwich_ nya aku tak mempermasalahkannya kali ini."

Walau ragu akhirnya Shinju membuka bungkus _sandwich_ yang dibelikan Seijuurou dan memakannya sedikit, lalu ia melirikkan matanya kearah Seijuurou. Seijuurou tersenyum kecil dan mengelus puncak kepala Shinju pelan. "Bagus, anak pintar."

"Kau sudah sarapan, Seijuurou _kun_?" tanya Shinju, sedikit berbasa-basi.

Seijuurou menyesap susu dari sedotannya, lalu menggeleng kecil seraya berkata, "Aku tak suka sarapan pagi."

Mata Shinju melebar, dengan cepat ia menoleh menatap pemuda disampingnya. "Kenapa tak sarapan? Kau bisa sakit kalau begitu."

"Tidak apa." Seijuurou terkekeh, "Sejak masuk SMA dan tinggal disini, aku biasa tak sarapan pagi. Minum secangkir kopi atau segelas susu sudah cukup bagiku."

Mendengar hal tersebut, sedikit membuat Shinju kesal. Disodorkannya _sandwich_ yang tengah ia makan didepan bibir Seijuurou. "Makan sedikit. Kau tak boleh membiarkan perutmu kosong."

Mata Seijuurou mengerjap beberapa kali, lantas tersenyum. Lalu ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengigit _sandwich_ pemberian Shinju. "Terima kasih."

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, tentu membuat Shinju senang. Dengan senyum diwajahnya Shinju mengangguk sebagai balasan ucapan terima kasih, dan kembali memakan _sandwich_ yang tadi ia sodorkan kepada Seijuurou. Mengigit kecil dan menguyahnya secara perlahan. Tapi baru beberapa kali ia mengunyah, ia mengingat sesuatu yang membuat iris matanya kembali melebar dan _sandwich_ yang tengah ia makan tanpa sadar turun menuju tenggorokannya, hingga ia tersedak.

Seijuurou yang terkejut segera menepuk-nepuk halus punggung Shinju dan memberikan kotak susu yang ia minum. Shinju segera merampas kotak susu tersebut dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Kembali mengingat suatu hal, Shinju justru menyemburkan susu yang diminumnya.

"Astaga, Shinju kau ini kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou, panik.

Shinju hanya dapat terbatuk-batuk, dan memukul pelan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Seijuurou yang tengah menepuk punggung Shinju.

"Akashi/Sei chan."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati Shinju dan Seijuurou yang berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya, Seijuurou segera meminta pertolongan.

"Mibuchi _san_ , apa kau punya air mineral?" tanya Seijuurou, masih menepuk pelan punggung Shinju.

"Eh? Iya kebetulan tadi aku mampir ke _combini_."

"Boleh kuminta airnya?"

"Silakan." Balas Mibuchi, menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou segera membuka tutup botol air mineral yang masih tersegel itu, dan menyerahkannya pada Shinju. Shinju menerima botol tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja Shinju." Ujar Seijuurou, memperingati. Tak mau gadis tersebut kembali terbatuk-batuk.

Shinju menenguk air pemberian Seijuurou pelan-pelan. Setelah merasa tenggorokannya lebih baik, ia kembali menyerahkan botol air mineral tersebut pada Seijuurou. "Terima kasih... Uhuk... Seijuurou _kun_."

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada Mibuchi _san_." Shinju menoleh kesebelah kirinya tampak Mibuchi memandang khawatir Shinju dan disebelahnya Hayama hanya memperhatikan Shinju.

"Kau sudah lebih baik? Habiskan saja airnya kalau tenggorokanmu masih sakit." ujar Mibuchi.

Shinju menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran Mibuchi. "Tidak, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas airnya Mibuchi _senpai_."

Mibuchi menghela nafas lega mendengar hal tersebut dari Shinju. Sejujurnya ia sendiri terkejut karena dua hal, pertama ia terkejut karena melihat Shinju terbatuk-batuk dengan keras hingga memukul dadanya dan yang kedua adalah saat Seijuurou berteriak meminta air dengan wajah panik, padahal biasanya ia bahkan tetap bergeming walau ada seseorang yang pingsan didepannya. Tapi tadi wajahnya terlihat panik dan ia juga mengelus pelan punggung siswi klub kesenian tersebut.

"Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Shinju? Padahal tadi kau baik-baik saja saat pertama kali memakan _sandwich_ nya." tegur Seijuurou, kembali berjalan menuju sekolah yang gerbangnya terlihat beberapa meter lagi dari tempat Shinju tersedak.

Shinju tertawa canggung, bingung ingin membalas ucapan Seijuurou. " _Etto_ , tadi aku teringat suatu hal..."

"Hal apa? Jangan bilang itu bukan hal yang tidak penting!?"

"Sayangnya itu... Memang hal yang tak penting." jawab Shinju, kembali diiringi tawa canggung.

Seijuurou menghela nafas lelah, lalu menyentil kening Shinju. "Dasar. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, kau tau betapa paniknya aku tadi."

Shinju hanya dapat mengelus dahinya yang mendapat sentilan dari Seijuurou dengan wajah merona, ketika mendengar pernyataan tak langsung dari sang tuan muda. Secara tak langsung Seijuurou mengatakan dirinya khawatir pada Shinju. Siapa sangka tuan mudanya khawatir hingga seperti itu. Jika kejadian tersebut terjadi pada Seijuurou yang dulu, pasti keadaannya tak akan seperti tadi. Karena terlalu asyik memikirkan hal tersebut, Shinju tak menyadari jika kini yang berjalan disebelahnya adalah Mibuchi. Sedangkan Seijuurou berjalan beberapa langkah didepan Shinju bersama dengan Hayama.

"Shinju _chan_?" panggi Mibuchi. Shinju menoleh, mendapati Mibuchi yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Eh, Mibuchi _senpai._ Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya tadi kau memikirkan hal apa? Jika hal yang tidak penting kau tak mungkin sampai tersedak seperti itu."

Shinju meringis, dirinya sadar kalau ia tak mungkin bisa berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Mibuchi yang sangat peka terhadap perasaan wanita. Shinju melambaikan tangannya, memberi _gesture_ agar Mibuchi mendekat dan ia bisa membisikan hal yang menganggunya tadi.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku baru menyadari, kalau... aku, uhm... tidak sengaja-" Shinju berbisik dengan ragu, "-melakukan ciuman tak langsung dengan Seijuurou _kun_."

"Eh apa!?"

Shinju meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir. " _Sttt, sttt._.."

Mibuchi refleks menutup mulutnya, saat tanpa sadar ia baru saja menjerit tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou, berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang saat ia mendengar Mibuchi berteriak.

Mibuchi dan Shinju tersenyum canggung kepada Seijuurou. "Tidak apa-apa Sei _chan_. Maaf tadi aku hanya sedikit terkejut."

Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, lalu kembali berjalan bersama Hayama. Dengan suara berbisik, Mibuchi kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Kau harus menceritakannya padaku!" ujar Mibuchi. Shinju sendiri sebenarnya tak keberatan bercerita pada Mibuchi, karena walau kakak kelasnya itu adalah laki-laki, tapi ia orang yang lembut dan paling mengerti dengan perasaan wanita.

"Sebenarnya..."

" _Ne_ , Akashi hari ini baumu lain ya." Suara cempreng Hayama mengalihkan _atensi_ Mibuchi pada Shinju.

" _Chotto_ , Kou _chan_. Ucapanmu sangat tidak sopan!" omel Mibuchi, berjalan mendekati Seijuurou dan Hayama yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya. Mau tak mau Shinju ikut menyusul tiga pemuda klub basket tersebut.

"Ehh, tapi ucapanku benar. Bau Akashi hari ini berbeda." sahut Hayama.

"Ya ampun. Bukan bau Kou _chan_ , kau harus menyebutnya wangi bukan bau. Memangnya kau hewan, biasa mengendus bau."

"Aku bukan hewan, Reo _nee_!" protes Hayama dan kembali melanjutkan ucapan nya,

"Biasanya Akashi itu berbau _mint_ , tapi kali ini ia berbau manis."

"Astaga harus berapa kali kubilang, wangi Kou _chan_ , wangi. Tapi apa yang kau ucapkan memang benar, wangimu hari ini berbeda sekali, Sei _chan_."

"Hoo, benarkah?" sahut Seijuurou singkat.

"Ini wangi parfum yang biasa dipakai wanita. Uhm, kalau tak salah wangi ini... ahh benar wangi _vanilla_. Tak banyak gadis yang menjadikan wangi _vanilla_ sebagai parfum mereka, karena menurut mereka wangi ini terlalu manis dan kekanakan." tebak Mibuchi.

Hayama mengelus dagunya dan tampak berpikir. "Hmm, tapi bau ini rasanya tak asing."

"Hm, kau benar." timpal Mibuchi.

Shinju mulai melambatkan langkah kakinya, mencoba memberi jarak pada para pembasket tersebut.

"Ahh..." teriak Mibuchi dan Hayama kompak. "Wanginya sama seperti wangi Shinju _chan_."

Shinju menghentikan laju jalannya, tubuhnya seolah membeku saat ditatap oleh dua pasang mata menyelidik sang kakak kelas. Sedangkan Seijuurou sendiri hanya mendengus geli menanggapi hal tersebut.

"Ha..." Shinju melirikan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri tanda ia gugup. "Ha..ha..ha ya ampun banyak yang menjual parfum dengan aroma _vanilla_ kan. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, mungkin Seijuurou kun ingin mencoba wangi yang berbeda." sanggah Shinju.

Hayama mengerjapkan manik _emerald_ nya beberapa kali, lalu memberi cengiran lebar. "Kau benar. Terkadang aku pun ingin mencoba wangi parfum yang baru, tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan memilih wangi _vanilla_ , Akashi." celoteh Hayama, kembali berjalan bersama Seijuurou memasuki gerbang sekolah _Rakuzan high school_. Sedangkan Mibuchi masih berdiri ditempatnya, menunggu Shinju berjalan sejajar dengannya. Dan ketika mereka berjalan sejajar, Mibuchi mulai berbicara. "Kau berhutang dua cerita padaku."

Shinju menghela nafas mendengar penuntutan Mibuchi. Hayama mungkin bisa ia bohongi, tapi tidak untuk Mibuchi. "Ya ampun ceritanya panjang, Mibuchi _senpai_."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau cerita saat jam makan siang?" tawar Mibuchi.

"Maaf Seijuurou _kun_ sudah terlebih dahulu membuat janji denganku."

" _Ara_ ~ kurasa sekarang kau berhutang tiga cerita."

" _Senpai_!" ucap Shinju, gemas pada kakak kelasnya tersebut yang sangat peka terhadap permasalahan wanita.

"Mayuzumi _san_ , pagi."

Suara sapa Hayama sekali lagi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Mibuchi pada Shinju.

"Hmm, pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Mayuzumi _san_." sapa Seijuurou pada pemuda dengan helaian abu dengan sebuah _light novel_ ditangannya.

"Pagi, Akashi." balas Mayuzumi, dengan suara dan wajah datar andalannya.

Mibuchi dan Shinju sedikit berlari menghampiri tiga pemuda tersebut.

"Pagi Mayuzumi _san_ /Mayuzumi _senpai_." sapa Mibuchi dan Shinju bersamaan.

"Pagi. Ada apa ini, tidak biasanya kalian datang bersama?"

"Tidak, kami kebetulan bertemu tadi didepan gerbang." jawab Seijuurou.

"Pagi." sapa sebuah suara diikuti oleh sendawa keras.

Para _starting member_ tim basket dan Shinju menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda dengan tubuh kekar tak normal untuk ukuran anak SMA, berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ei chan, sudah kubilang jangan bersendawa seperti itu, tidak sopan." omel Mibuchi.

"Tumben sekali melihat kalian datang bersama." ucap Nebuya, mengacuhkan omelan Mibuchi.

Lengkap sudah para _starting member_ tim basket Rakuzan, yang kini berjalan bersama dengan Shinju. Shinju memang dekat dengan para _starting member_ Rakuzan bukan tanpa alasan. Karena dirinya bekerja dengan Seijuurou, tentu saja secara tak sadar ia menjadi dekat dengan para pembasket andalan tim Rakuzan tersebut. Dan hanya mereka yang mengetahui, jika Shinju bekerja sebagai pelayan di _apartement_ Seijuurou.

Shinju sadar kehadiran Seijuurou saja sudah cukup untuk merebut perhatian para siswa dan siswi Rakuzan high school. Kini ditambah dengan _starting member_ tim basket, sudah pasti perhatian para siswi dan siswa terpusat pada mereka.

Shinju sendiri sebenarnya tak nyaman berjalan disamping Seijuurou, dan didepannya ada Hayama yang terus mencoba mengajak Mayuzumi mengobrol walau hanya ditanggapi dengan jawaban serta gumaman singkat sedangkan dibelakangnya ada Mibuchi yang tengah mengomeli Nebuya. Shinju tau kalau saat ini ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para _fans_ klub tim basket. Berdoa saja semoga setelah ini ia tak mendapat perlakuan tak mengenakkan dari para fangirl starting member tim basket _Rakuzan high school_.

.

.

Saat dering bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi _Rakuzan high_ berbondong-bondong menuju kantin sekolah. Begitu pula dengan Shinju dan Mibuchi. Seharusnya saat ini Shinju makan siang bersama Seijuurou, mengingat tadi pagi ia sudah berjanji. Tapi sayang, tugas dewan kesiswaan terpaksa membuat Seijuurou membatalkan janjinya. Sesaat setelah Seijuurou meminta maaf karena membatalkan janjinya, dengan segera Shinju mengirim email kepada kakak kelasnya tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkan menu makan siang yang diinginkan, Shinju dan Mibuchi memilih bangku di ujung kantin agar pembicaraan mereka tak terdengar siapapun. Sembari menyantap makan siang, Shinju mulai bercerita secara bertahap mengenai perubahan Seijuurou, saat ia meminjami _syal_ miliknya, lalu tiba-tiba Seijuurou datang menjemputnya dan bagaimana terjadinya ciuman tak langsung yang berujung dengan tersedaknya Shinju.

Terlihat senyum lebar dan tatapan berbinar dari wajah Mibuchi, menandakan ia tengah senang mendengar cerita Shinju. Hendak ia membuka suara, tapi-

"Jadi begitu."

-Suara orang ketiga mengejutkan Mibuchi serta Shinju.

Mereka menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, dan mendapati pemuda bersurai abu tengah menyendokan sepotong puding kedalam mulutnya.

"Mayu...zumi _sen_... _pai_?" lirih Shinju dengan suara tercekat, karena terkejut.

"Se-sejak kapan?" tanya Mibuchi, tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Shinju.

"Sebelum kalian duduk disini." Jawab Mayuzumi, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rangkaian-rangkaian kalimat dalam _light novel_ ditangannya.

Shinju meremas surainya pelan dengan wajah merona. "Senpai, kau mendengar da-"

"Dari awal. Sudah kubilang aku duduk disini sebelum kalian datang." Potong Mayuzumi.

Ingin rasanya Shinju memukul kepalanya hingga ia hilang ingatan, atau mencari lubang untuk mengasingkan dirinya sementara, ketika sang kakak kelas minim ekspresi itu ikut mendengar curhatan Shinju tanpa sengaja.

" _Maa_ , Shinju chan tak usah terlalu panik seperti itu. Lagipula Mayuzumi _san_ tak mungkin menceritakan hal tersebut pada siapa pun, kan?" ujar Mibuchi, mencoba menenangkan Shinju walau ia ragu. Bagaimana pun ia merasa tak enak pada Shinju karena memaksa bercerita tanpa menyadari kalau ada Mayuzumi saat itu.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka menyebarkan curhatan seorang gadis kepada siswi-siswi sekolah hingga menjadi gosip murahan." Jawab Mayuzumi, _sarkatis_. Mibuchi dan Shinju menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Mayuzumi-

"Tapi kalau kuceritakan pada Akashi mungkin akan menarik."

-hanya untuk sesaat.

" _Senpai_!" teriak Mibuchi dan Shinju bersamaan. Mayuzumi menutup kedua telinganya mendengar jeritan sang adik kelas.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Ya ampun, kalian percaya oleh lelucon asalku tadi? Lucu sekali. Lihat sekarang berkat ulah kalian, pusat perhatian para siswa tertuju kesini." Ujar Mayuzumi.

Mibuchi dan Shinju mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh area kantin, mendapati berpuluh pasang mata siswa menatap mereka dengan wajah bingung dan ingin tau apa yang terjadi. Setelah membungkuk minta maaf karena berteriak, Shinju dan Mibuchi kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kakak kelas berhelai abu itu.

"Apa?" tanya Mayuzumi, mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika ditatap oleh mereka. Mibuchi menghela nafas pelan, sedangkan Shinju masih menatap Mayuzumi.

" _Senpai_ , kau mau merahasiakan ceritaku tadikan?" mohon Shinju.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu? Sudah kubilang tadi hanya lelucon asalku, aku bukan orang yang suka mengumbar cerita seseorang."

Mibuchi menyantap sesendok puding buah yang ia pilih sebagai hidangan penutup makan siangnya. "Kau beruntung, Shinju _chan_."

"Apanya Mibuchi _senpai_?"

"Setidaknya yang mendengar ceritamu itu Mayuzumi _san_. Andai yang tadi mendengar ceritamu adalah Koutaro mungkin saat itu juga ceritamu tersebar."

"Hahaha, kau benar."

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sei _chan_ sekarang?" tanya Mibuchi, kembali menyuapkan sesendok puding.

"Entahlah Mibuchi senpai, aku masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap dan sifatnya." keluh Shinju.

"Bukan cuma kau Shinju _chan_ , aku sendiri masih tak mengerti perubahan sikapnya. _Maa_ , mau berubah bagaimana pun Sei _chan_ tetaplah Sei _chan_ , bukan? Anggap saja itu perubahan positifnya."

"Kalau menurut Mayuzumi _senpai_ bagaimana?" tanya Shinju, mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah.

"Aku sudah tak ada urusan dengan tim basket sekarang. Jadi, perubahan sifat Akashi tak ada pengaruhnya bagiku." Ucap Mayuzumi, lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Mengangkat nampan berisi piring kotor untuk ditaruh ketempat rak piring kotor dikantin.

"Tapi..."

Perhatian Shinju dan Mibuchi kembali mengarah pada Mayuzumi yang hendak meninggalkan tempatnya. "Jika kalian penasaran dengan perubahan sifat dan sikap Akashi, kenapa tidak kalian tanyakan saja pada anggota _kiseki no sedai._ "

" _Kiseki no sedai_?" gumam Shinju.

"Ya, walau itu bukan urusanku. _Jaa_ , aku duluan." Pamit Mayuzumi, meninggalkan meja tempat Shinju dan Mibuchi berada.

"Ucapan _sarkatis_ nya tidak berubah, sangat menyakitkan."

"Tapi, siapa sangka dia bisa mengucapkan lelucon yang mengejutkan tadi," ujar Mibuchi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau memberi hadiah apa Shinju _chan_?"

"Eh? Hadiah?"

"Tanggal 20 bulan ini , Sei _chan_ berulang tahun. Kudengar dia akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun sekaligus pesta natal karena ayahnya hanya bisa datang saat tanggal 20 nanti. Kalau tak salah selain tim basket, dia akan mengundang beberapa siswa sekolah ini yang keluarganya mempunyai relasi bisnis dengan keluarga Sei _chan_."

"Ah, _Sou_..."

"Jangan-jangan kau belum tau?" pekik Mibuchi, terkejut.

Shinju mengangguk pelan sebagai balasannya. Kenapa hanya dia yang tidak diberitau kalau sang tuan muda akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Oh, benar juga. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Mibuchi, pesta ulang tahun sang tuan muda mungkin hanya terbatas untuk para siswa dan siswi sekolah yang mempunyai relasi bisnis dengan perusahaan sang tuan muda, dan pengecualian untuk tim basket sekolah mereka. Untuk gadis pelayan macam dirinya, Shinju sadar dia tak pantas untuk datang, pasti itu alasan Seijuurou tak memberitaukan hal tersebut pada Shinju.

" _Maa_ , mu-mungkin saja Sei _chan_ belum sempat memberitaukannya padamu Shinju _chan_." Ucap Mibuchi, ragu-ragu.

"Mungkin saja, tapi walau dia tak mengundangku ke pesta yang ia adakan, aku tetap ingin memberinya hadiah." Ucap Shinju, tersenyum lembut kepada Mibuchi. "Sebelum bekerja menjadi pengurus rumah Seijuurou _kun_ , aku memang berniat mencari kerja sambilan. Tapi ternyata tanpa mencarinya aku mendapat kerja sambilan ditempat Seijuurou _kun_. Pekerjaannya tak melelahkan, gajinya cukup besar dan terlebih ibuku masih dapat bekerja di perusahaannya."

Mibuchi membalas senyum Shinju dan mengelus lembut surai panjang gadis tersebut. "Yup, aku suka sikap positifmu itu, Shinju _chan_."

"Oh, iya benar juga. Tadi Mayuzumi senpai sempat membicarakan _kiseki no sedai_ , mereka itu apa?" tanya Shinju, kembali membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Mereka sahabat Sei _chan_. Lebih tepatnya anggota tim basket SMP Sei _chan_."

"Kenapa mereka dipanggil _kiseki no sedai_?"

"Mereka dan Sei _chan_ termasuk pemain basket berbakat yang kehebatannya hanya bisa ditemukan setiap sepuluh tahun sekali."

"Hoo begitu, hebat sekali. Jadi kalau aku ingin tau tentang perubahan sifat Seijuurou _kun_ , mungkin aku harus menanyakannya pada mereka yang sudah berteman lebih lama dengan Seijuurou _kun_."

Mibuchi menyantap potongan terakhir puding buahnya, memperhatikan mimik wajah sang adik kelas dengan serius. "Kau ingin menanyakannya pada mereka, Shinju _chan_?"

"Hee? Ma-maksud Mibuchi _senpai_?"

"Kau ingin berbicara dengan salah satu anggota _kiseki no sedai_ dan menanyakan perubahan sikapnya kan?"

"Eh, uhm... _ano_... Se-sebenarnya..." Shinju menunduk menutupi rona merah yang merambat diwajahnya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Mibuchi dengan suara lirih, "Iya aku ingin menanyakannya."

Melihat reaksi malu-malu Shinju, Mibuchi tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil adik kelasnya tersebut. " _Mou_ , reaksimu itu menggemaskan Shinju _chan_."

"Shakit shenpai!" keluh Shinju. Mibuchi melepas cubitan di pipi Shinju dan tersenyum lembut, "Mau kubantu?"

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya..." Mibuchi tampak berpikir keras mencari cara agar Shinju dapat berbicara dengan salah satu sahabat Seijuurou semasa SMP dulu. Terlintas sebuah ide setelah ia berpikir selama beberapa detik.

"Aku tau caranya. Hari ini kau ada klub kesenian, kan?" tanya Mibuchi.

"Sebenarnya klub kesenian mulai hari ini sudah libur, karena sebentar lagi memasuki liburan musim dingin, tapi aku ingin mengambil _kanvas_ yang kemarin kutinggalkan diruang klub."

"Kalau begitu nanti aku datang keruang klub kesenian."

"EH? Ta-tapi bukankah _senpai_ ada latihan?" pekik Shinju.

"Sei _chan_ tau kalau hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk piket kelas, jadi jika aku datang terlambat kurasa ia tak akan mempermasalahkannya."

"Begitu, ya."

"Jadi tunggu saja diruang klub kesenian."

"Uhm, baiklah."

Bel tanda istirahat berdering setelah percakapan panjang Shinju dan Mibuchi berakhir. "Sudah saatnya masuk kelas. Ayo, Shinju _chan_."

.

.

Shinju membungkus _kanvas_ kosong yang kemarin ia simpan diruang klub untuk dibawa pulang. Sesekali matanya melirik pintu ruang klub, berharap Mibuchi datang sesuai janjinya. Pintu ruang klub bergeser, menampakan sesosok pemuda yang Shinju harapkan.

"Mibuchi _senpai_."

"Aku mendapat nomer telepon kapten dari salah satu anggota _kiseki no sedai_. Sekarang kita telepon dan kau bisa bicara dengan teman SMP Sei _chan_." Ujar Mibuchi sembari menekan keypad di ponselnya.

Shinju menatap cemas ketika Mibuchi menelpon dan menunggu panggilannya diangkat. Di dering ketiga sebuah suara menyapa dari sambungan telepon Mibuchi.

' _Halo, siapa ini?'_

" _Moshi moshi_ , Junpei _chan_?"

' _Gehh, siapa ini?'_

"Mibuchi Reo , dari Rakuzan."

' _BAGAIMANA KAU TAU NOMER TELEPONKU?!'_ Mibuchi sontak menjauhkan ponselnya, ketika suara menggeleggar tersebut terdengar. Bahkan Shinju pun dapat mendengar teriakan dari orang yang Mibuchi telepon tersebut.

"Jangan berteriak ditelingaku Junpei _chan_. Aku dapat nomermu dari Kiyoshi Teppei."

' _KIYOSHI!'_

Sekali lagi Mibuchi menjauhkan ponselnya, ketika seseorang disambungan telepon tersebut kembali berteriak.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sedang latihan bersama tim basketmu? Aku ingin bicara dengan Kuroko _kun_."

' _Kuroko? Mengapa kau ingin bicara dengannya?'_

"Junpei _chan_ , aku tau kau ingin sekali berbincang denganku lebih lama lagi. Tapi, saat ini aku ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting dengan Kuroko _kun_."

' _Siapa sudi! Kalau kau memang ingin bicara dengan Kuroko kenapa tidak minta nomer telepon Kuroko pada Kiyoshi atau kenapa kau tidak langsung telepon Kiyoshi saja!'_

" _Ara_ , betul juga. Aku tidak kepikiran, mungkin karena Junpei _chan_ saja yang kupikirkan."

' _Ucapanmu membuatku merinding. Tunggu sebentar...'_

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, dapat Mibuchi dengar percakapan Junpei dengan seseorang melalui telpon tersebut.

' _ **Kuroko, kau dapat telepon dari Mibuchi.'**_

' _ **Eh? Mibuchi? Maksudnya Mibuchi san dari Rakuzan?'**_

' _ **Wah, ternyata dia benar-benar menghubungimu ya, Hyuuga.'**_

' _ **Kiyoshi TEME! Kenapa kau memberikan nomer teleponku padanya.'**_

' _ **Karena di email dia bilang ingin lebih akrab denganmu jadi kuberikan langsung...'**_

' _Moshi Moshi?'_

Ahh Mibuchi tau suara lembut yang menyapanya, pasti suara pemain bayangan keenam SMP Teikou. "Kuroko _kun_ , ya kan?"

'Ahh,iya. Ada yang bisa kubantu Mibuchi _san_?'

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang ingin berbicara denganmu, tapi ada seseorang yang ingin bicara denganmu. Bisa tolong dia?"

'Jika bisa, aku akan membantunya.'

Mibuchi menyerahkan ponselnya pada Shinju. "Bicaralah pada Kuroko _kun_. Kau bisa mengembalikan ponselku nanti setelah selesai berbicara dengannya. Kalau begitu aku pamit ke klub dulu, jika telat lebih lama aku takut Sei _chan_ marah." Pamit Mibuchi, keluar dari ruang klub meninggalkan Shinju sendiri.

' _Moshi moshi?'_

"Ahh, iya. _Moshi moshi_." Jawab Shinju, gugup.

' _Ano, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'_

" _Ano... etto_... i-ini mengenai Seijuurou _kun_."

' _Seijuurou kun? Ahh, maksudmu Akashi kun?'_

"Uhm, iya maksudku Akashi _kun_... _ano... etto_... Kuroko _kun_ , ya kan?"

' _Ya, aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Ada apa dengan Akashi kun? Etto... siapa namamu?'_

"AHH! Ma-maafkan ketidaksopananku karena tak memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Akemi Shinju, aku teman sekolah Akashi _kun_. Salam kenal Kuroko _kun_."

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari Kuroko. Shinju merasa jika pemuda yang tengah ia telepon adalah orang yang baik. Terlihat dari cara ia berbicara dan bahasa sopan yang digunakannya.

' _Salam kenal Akemi san. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'_

"Ahh, mengenai itu..." Shinju terdiam, sedikit ragu ingin bertanya pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal. "A-apa kau tau kenapa Akashi _kun_ berubah?"

' _Akashi kun berubah? Berubah bagaimana?'_

"Uhm, sikapnya berbeda setelah ia pulang dari pertandingan _Winter Cup_. Sebenarnya menurutku ini perubahan positif baginya, karena sikapnya yang biasa diktator kini perlahan berubah. Ia tak seperti dirinya yang dulu kukenal."

Hening. Tak ada satu kata pun yang Shinju dengar dari sambungan teleponnya.

" _Ano_ , Kuroko _kun_?"

' _Ceritanya sedikit panjang Akemi san. Kau mau mendengarnya?'_

"Ji-jika Kuroko _kun_ tak keberatan untuk menceritakannya."

' _Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar_... _**ano, kantoku boleh aku izin keluar sebentar? Ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus kubicarakan sekarang.'**_

' _ **Baiklah.'**_

" _Ano_ , Kuroko _kun_. Maaf aku menganggumu yang sedang latihan."

' _Tidak apa-apa Akemi san. Aku akan mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi...'_

Shinju memasang indra pendengarannya baik-baik, seolah tak ingin satu kata pun keluar dari pikirannya saat Kuroko bercerita. Dan seiring dengan berlangsungnya cerita, mata Shinju terbelalak lebar, tubuhnya membeku ditempat, suaranya tercekat seolah melarangnya untuk memotong cerita Kuroko, tak sadar cairan bening menumpuk dipelupuk matanya hingga akhirnya menetes dipipinya.

' _Akemi san? Kau masih disana?'_

"Ya, Kuroko _kun_. Jadi seperti itu ceritanya. Ia bukannya berubah ya, hanya saja ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Terima kasih telah menceritakannya Kuroko _kun_ , maaf aku menganggu waktu latihanmu yang berharga."

' _Tidak masalah Akemi san. Jika kau butuh bantuan, silakan menghubungiku lagi.'_

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Kuroko _kun_. Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya."

Shinju memutuskan panggilan teleponnya. Menatap matahari yang hendak terbenam melalui kaca jendela ruang klubnya. Kembali, cairan bening yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya terjatuh membasahi pipi. Dengan punggung tangannya, Shinju menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya seraya bergumam, "Seijuurou _kun_ , ternyata hidupmu sangat berat."

.

.

"...ju."

"...inju."

"SHINJU, air untuk supnya meluap!"

Teriakan dari pemuda bersurai _crimson_ menyadarkan Shinju dari lamunannya. Secara otomatis tangannya menekan tombol _off_ di kompor listrik dapur Seijuurou. "Ma-maafkan aku tu- Seijuurou _kun_. Aku melamun saat memasak."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Shinju? Kau tau, melamun saat sedang memasak itu sangat berbahaya!" omel Seijuurou dari balik meja _pantry_.

"Maaf." Gumam Shinju, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menyesal. Seijuurou menghela nafas pelan, mencoba bersikap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau sakit? Kalau kau sakit hari ini tak usah memasak, aku akan pesan makanan dari luar saja."

"Ti-tidak usah, Aku baik-baik saja. Mohon tunggu sebentar Seijuurou kun, sebentar lagi masakannya selesai."

"Aku tunggu dimeja makan, Shinju."

Setelah Seijuurou meninggalkan Shinju didapur sendirian, gadis tersebut mulai kembali memasak makan malam untuk Seijuurou. 30 menit kemudian, masakan Shinju sudah tertata rapi diatas meja makan. Seijuurou sendiri sudah duduk di kursinya sejak ia meninggalkan dapur tadi. Setelah menghidangkan nasi untuk Seijuurou, Shinju hendak kembali kedapur untuk mencuci peralatan memasak tapi, panggilan dari Seijuurou menghentikan niatnya.

"Shinju, Duduklah. Temani aku makan malam."

"Eh, tapi itu..."

"Duduklah. Rasanya tak enak selalu makan malam sendirian." Ujar Seijuurou, diselingi tawa kecil.

Kembali mengingat cerita dari Kuroko, hati Shinju bagaikan tersayat benda tajam, begitu perih dan menyakitkan. Ditariknya kursi meja makan dihadapan Seijuurou dan ia mulai mengambil nasi untuk dirinya. Melihat hal tersebut Seijuurou tersenyum kecil seraya berucap, "Terima kasih."

Seijuurou dan Shinju makan dalam diam. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan dan piring dari mereka berdua yang mendominasi suara diruangan tersebut. Sebenarnya Shinju merasa canggung dengan suasananya saat ini, tapi ia bingung ingin membuka pembicaraan seperti apa.

"Kau tau, aku sangat suka sup _tofu_ buatanmu, Shinju." Puji Seijuurou, membuka pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengenai tadi sore. Bagaimana bisa ponsel Mibuchi _san_ ada padamu?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tubuh Shinju membeku. Bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan tuan mudanya itu. Tak mungkin kan jika ia menjawab kalau ponsel Mibuchi habis ia pakai untuk menelpon Kuroko.

" _Ano_ , tadi aku makan siang dengan Mibuchi _senpai_ dan ia lupa meninggalkannya diatas meja kantin. Jadi setelah klub selesai aku baru sempat mengantarkannya ke _gymnasium_." Jawab Shinju. Seijuurou menatap Shinju yang mencoba menghindar dari tatapannya dengan cara berpura-pura makan.

"Begitu, ceroboh sekali."

Shinju menghela nafas lega setelah Seijuurou tak lagi membahas hal tersebut, dan mereka kembali makan malam dalam diam. Selesai makan malam, Shinju mulai mencuci peralatan masak dan piring kotor di _wash dishes_. Tanpa ia duga Seijuurou datang menghampirinya untuk menawarkan bantuan. "Biar kubantu."

"EH? Tidak perlu tuan- Maksudku Seijuurou _kun_. Biar aku saja yang mencuci piring kotornya." Tolak Shinju, panik.

Seijuurou tak mempedulikan penolakan Shinju dan mulai memakai _apron_ putih untuk melindungi bajunya dari noda. "Tak apa Shinju. Aku ingin mencoba mencuci piring."

"Tapi-"

Seijuurou menatap tajam Shinju. Seolah melarangnya untuk membantah apa yang diinginkan Seijuurou. Shinju hanya dapat bergidik takut melihat tatapan tajam sang tuan muda.

"Ba-baiklah..." Shinju menghela nafas pelan, lalu mulai membagi tugas pada Seijuurou. "Seijuurou _kun_ nanti membasuh peralatan yang sudah ku cuci dengan sabun, seperti ini... lalu letakan piring yang sudah selesai dibasuh dengan air ke rak piring ini..." Shinju mempraktekan cara membasuh piring yang sudah ia cuci pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou mengangguk mengerti, lalu mulai mengambil piring yang sudah dicuci oleh Shinju.

"Hati-hati, karena piringnya li- uwaah..."

Baru saja Shinju hendak memperingatkan Seijuurou, piring yang Seijuurou ambil terlepas dari tangannya karena licin. Untung saja Seijuurou dengan sigap menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan. Debaran jantung Seijuurou dan Shinju berdetak cepat karena terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ha-hampir saja." Ucap mereka berdua.

"Seijuurou _kun_ , sudah biar aku saja yang mencucinya. Bagaimana jika piringnya terlepas lagi seperti tadi dan pecah lalu melukai dirimu. Ahh, pantas saja. Kau seharusnya memakai sarung tangan karet ini agar tanganmu tak licin."

"Maaf, aku tidak tau." Ucap Seijuurou, lalu memakai sarung tangan karet dan membilas piring dengan air mengalir di _wash dishes_ , lalu menaruhnya diatas rak piring samping _wash dishes_.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong lebih berhati-hati. Jangan sampai piringnya terlepas lagi, ya."

Seijuurou mengangguk, dan mulai membasuh piring-piring kotor tersebut dengan air. Diam-diam Shinju melirikkan mata pada pemuda disampingnya itu. Terlihat Seijuurou tengah fokus membasuh piring-piring kotor tersebut, begitu lucu bagi Shinju. Tanpa sengaja pemuda itu mengusap pipinya yang terkena cipratan air dengan punggung tangan. Tapi karena terlalu fokus dengan tugasnya membasuh piring, ia lupa jika tangannya yang mengusap pipi tersebut terkena busa sabun cuci piring. Shinju menahan tawanya, lalu mengulurkan tangan mencoba menghapus busa yang menempel dipipi sang tuan muda.

"Seijuurou _kun_ ada busa di pipimu- ahh..."

Shinju lupa. Tugasnya adalah mencuci piring dengan sabun, jadi busa ditangannya lebih banyak dari Seijuurou. Bukannya membersihkan pipi Seijuurou, Shinju justru menambah busa dipipi si tuan muda.

"Shinju!"

"Pfftt... Maafkan aku Seijuurou hahahaha. Maaf aku lupa jika tanganku banyak busa sabunnya..."

Shinju tertawa keras melihat pipi Seijuurou penuh dengan busa. "Shinju kemari kau! Saatnya pembalasan!"

"Tidak mau." Shinju menjulurkan lidahnya meledek sang tuan muda, lalu mencoba menghindar dari tangan Seijuurou yang penuh sabun. Tapi jangan lupa jika Seijuurou mempunyai _emperor eye_ yang dapat melihat pergerakan Shinju lebih cepat, walau kegunaannya bukan untuk menangkap Shinju yang terus menghindar dari tangan penuh busa Seijuurou. Berkat matanya itulah, ia dengan mudah akhirnya bisa menorehkan busa sabun tersebut di pipi Shinju.

"Aaaa, maaf, maafkan aku. Berhenti menorehkan busanya diwajahku, Seijuurou!"

Seijuurou yang melihat wajah Shinju penuh busa tanpa sadar tertawa lepas. Tubuh Shinju membeku, matanya terbelalak lebar. Akashi... Akashi Seijuurou, tuan muda Shinju tertawa lepas. Baru kali ini Shinju melihat Seijuurou tertawa lepas seperti anak kecil. Selama ia mengenal Seijuurou, Shinju hanya pernah melihat Akashi tersenyum saja dan tertawa pelan, tak pernah tertawa lepas seperti anak kecil seperti saat ini. Airmata kembali menetes dipipi Shinju. Shinju sendiri tak sadar, jika akhir-akhir ini ia sering menangis tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha... maafkan a- Shinju! Kenapa kau menangis? Maaf. Apa busanya masuk ke matamu?" tanya Seijuurou, panik saat melihat gadis dihadapannya menangis.

"Eh, maaf ini bukan karena busanya. Aku hanya terkejut, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertawa begitu lepas, Seijuurou _kun_." Jawab Shinju, mencuci tangan dan wajahnya dengan air dari kran _wash dishes._

Seijuurou bergeming. Ia ikut mencuci tangan dan wajahnya di _wash dishes_. "Ahh, kau benar sudah lama aku tidak tertawa lepas seperti itu. Mungkin terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti itu saat sekolah dasar."

Sekali lagi hati Shinju bagai tersayat benda tajam, mendengar pengakuan langsung dari bibir Seijuurou. Kedua tangan Shinju terulur menangkup wajah Seijuurou, mata teduh Shinju menatap manik _crimson_ Seijuurou. "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang, aku akan membuat Seijuurou _kun_ terus tersenyum dan tertawa seperti tadi."

Pipi Seijuurou menghangat saat tangan Shinju menangkup wajahnya. Rona merah pun tak lama merambat setelah ia mendengar pernyataan dari gadis tersebut. Seijuurou membuang mukanya, tak sanggup menatap manik teduh milik Shinju. "Hn."

Walau jawaban Seijuurou hanya berupa dua huruf, tapi Shinju tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia mepas tangkupan tangannya dari wajah Seijuurou dan kembali mengambil _spons_ untuk mencuci piring.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini."

.

.

Seijuurou merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah diatas _sofa_ besar ruang tamu. Sedangkan Shinju tengah memakai mantelnya. "Seijuurou kun, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Shinju.

"Ahh, tunggu! Biar kuantar." Pinta Seijuurou, lalu beranjak dari _sofa_ empuk tersebut.

"Eh, tak usah. Kau terlihat lelah setelah membantuku mencuci piring."

"Tidak apa-apa, tunggu sebentar disini aku akan mengambil mantelku dulu."

"Jangan lupa pakai _syal_ Seijuurou _kun_. Hari ini udara makin dingin."

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Seijuurou, sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

.

"Tuan muda aku memang menyuruhmu memakai _syal_ , tapi kenapa kau memakai _syal_ milikku yang kemarin aku pinjamkan? Itu sudah kotor!"omel Shinju, diperjalanan pulang.

"Ini tidak kotor Shinju. Lagipula _syal_ ini sangat hangat. Dan kenapa kau memanggilku tuan muda lagi?!"

Shinju menghela nafas hingga uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sungguh tak bisa memahami sifat dan sikap tuan mudanya yang sekarang. Menurut Shinju sifat tuan mudanya yang dulu lebih mudah ia pahami.

"Seijuurou _kun_ , syal itu sudah kotor. Kemarin malam aku memakainya dan meminjamkannya padamu, lalu tadi pagi juga kau pakai kesekolahkan? Ah, benar juga. Kenapa kau memakai syal itu kesekolah?!"

"Menurutku ini tidak kotor Shinju. Dan aku hanya ingin memakainya kesekolah, apa tidak boleh?"

"Itu sudah kotor Seijuurou _kun_. Kembalikan! Aku akan mencucinya. Dan tentu saja tidak boleh, kenapa kau harus memakai _syal_ ku kesekolah, sementara kau punya bertumpuk-tumpuk _syal_ dilemari pakaianmu!"

"Kau ingin aku mengembalikannya padamu sekarang? Kalau begitu aku tak akan memakai _syal_ saat pulang dari rumahmu. Tapi tadi pagi aku hanya ingin memakai syal ini untuk pergi kesekolah."

Shinju mengacak surai panjangnya pelan. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya jika sudah berdebat dengan tuan mudanya itu. Mau bagaimana pun keadaannya, jika berdebat dengan Seijuurou, Shinju tak akan pernah menang.

"Baiklah, baiklah kau menang Seijuurou _kun_. Aku mohon saat pulang dari sini, letakkan _syal_ itu dikeranjang pakaian kotor biar ku cuci nanti."

"Baiklah, Shinju."

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi hingga Shinju sampai rumahnya. Tapi mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam, hingga akhirnya Shinju sampai didepan bangunan _flat_ tempat tinggalnya.

"Terima kasih atas makan malam dan juga sudah mau mengantarku pulang, Seijuurou _kun_."

"Sama-sama Shinju. Terima kasih juga sudah mau menemaniku makan malam."

Shinju tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Seijuurou _kun_."

"Tunggu dulu, Shinju!"

"Ada apa?"

"Begini, apa akhir pekan ini kau sibuk?"

Shinju mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Aku hanya sibuk saat sore hari untuk merapikan _apartement_ mu, Seijuurou _kun_."

"Akhir pekan ini ada pesta diperusahaan, sebuah pesta natal. Memang lebih cepat dari biasanya karena kebetulan ayahku hanya punya waktu luang pada saat itu saja. Dan aku mengundang semua karyawan perusahaan tersebut tanpa terkecuali."

Ahh, benar juga. Jika Shinju tidak salah ingat, akhir pekan ini jatuh pada tanggal 20. Apa maksudnya Seijuurou ingin mengundang Shinju ke pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Lalu sebenarnya hari itu bertepatan dengan... uhm, hari ulang tahunku. Maka dari itu, aku harap kau bisa menghadirinya."

Sepertinya apa yang dibilang Mibuchi benar, jika Seijuurou hanya belum sempat mengundang Shinju. Shinju tertawa kecil, ia merasa sangat senang saat Seijuurou mengharapkan dirinya datang ke pesta ulang tahun tersebut. "Uhm, aku pasti datang."

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Shinju. Shinju merasa wajahnya pasti merona saat melihat senyum lembut dari Seijuurou yang menghangatkan hatinya. "Aku senang mendengarnya, sekarang masuklah udara makin dingin."

"Seijuurou _kun_ sendiri pulanglah. Jangan sampai kau sakit, dan hati-hatilah saat pulang."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Masuklah."

Shinju melambaikan tangannya sembari memasuki kawasan _flat_ sederhana tersebut.

.

"Aku pulang." Teriak Shinju sesaat ia memasuki kamar _flat_ nya.

"Selamat datang, Shinju _chan_."

Shinju melepas sepatu sekolahnya di _genkan_ , dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Terlihat sang ibu tengah merajut sebuah sarung tangan diruang tengah. Shinju menggeser pintu kamar , lalu meletakan tas sekolah serta _tote bag_ besar berisi _kanvas_ dan cat air miliknya yang kemarin ia letakan diruang klub kesenian.

"Shinju _chan_ , kau mau mandi? Ibu sudah panaskan air untukmu mandi, atau kau ingin makan malam terlebih dahulu? Biar nanti ibu buatkan sesuatu."

"Aku sudah makan malam dirumah Seijuurou _kun_. Jadi aku ingin mandi saja."

"Wah, wah setelah kemarin diantar pulang, lalu tadi pagi dijemput sekolah sekarang makan malam berdua. Ada apa denganmu dan tuan muda, Shinju _chan_?" ujar sang ibu, mencoba menggoda Shinju.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa ibu. Seijuurou _kun_ hanya ingin ditemani makan malam saja." Bantah Shinju, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah melepas penat dengan berendam di air panas selama kurang lebih 15 menit dan memakai piyama tidurnya. Kini Shinju duduk berhadapan dengan sang bunda yang masih asyik merajut sebuah sarung tangan.

"Ibu?" panggil Shinju.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa ibu diundang tanggal 20 nanti?"

"Tanggal 20? Ahh, maksudmu pesta natal yang diadakan perusahaan ya. Tentu saja ibu diundang, itu pesta untuk semua karyawan tanpa terkecuali. Lagipula pesta tersebut bertepatan dengan ulang tahun tuan muda, dan tuan direktur akan datang pada hari itu."

Shinju merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja _kotatsu_. Memperhatikan tiap inci wajah dan tubuh ibunya tersebut. Ibunya masih cukup muda untuk seorang _single parents,_ wajahnya yang awet muda juga masih terlihat cantik dan tubuhnya yang berisi juga cukup menggoda kaum lelaki.

"Ibu."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tak ingin mencari suami baru?"

Bukannya terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang putri, sang ibu hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang. "Apa kau ingin ayah baru?"

"Bukan maksudku ingin punya ayah baru. Hanya saja ibu masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang _single parents_. Apa tak ada seorang pria yang ibu suka? Misalnya, tuan _manager_?"

"Ohh, Shinju _chan_ ingin punya kakak laki-laki?"

"Bukan maksudku. Aku hanya memberi contoh dengan tuan _manager_ saja, ibu."

"Jadi intinya?"

"Lupakan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa ibu sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Seijuurou _kun_?" tanya Shinju, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja sudah Shinju _chan_."

"Jangan bilang jika sarung tangan yang tengah ibu rajut sebagai hadiahnya!?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Ini hadiah natal untukmu, lihat inisial disarung tangan ini 'A.S'."

"Kenapa kau memberitaukannya bu, Sekarang hadiah natalku tak lagi menjadi sebuah kejutan!"

"Ohh, tenang saja sayang. Ini pasti akan membuatmu terkejut."

Shinju menghela nafas gusar dan kembali berpikir, hadiah apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan untuk sang tuan muda. "Shinju _chan_. Kau tau hadiah terbaik, tak diukur dari mahalnya harga hadiah tersebut, hadiah yang berasal dari besarnya perasaan pasti akan menjadi hadiah terbaik untuk seseorang."

Apa yang dikatakan ibunya memang benar. Hadiah tak diukur dari harganya, tapi dari besarnya perasaanlah yang membuat hadiah itu menjadi hadiah terbaik.

"Ibu."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau melanjutkan rajutanmu didalam kamar? Aku ingin menggunakan ruangan ini untuk melukis." Pinta Shinju, beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengambil _kanvas_ beserta cat air miliknya.

Sang ibu tersenyum, merapikan barang rajutannya, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar. Tak mau menganggu sang anak yang tengah bersiap untuk melukis. Shinju mulai menyiapkan berbagai macam peralatan melukis, dan mulai menggoreskan cat air diatas _kanvas_ putih bersih miliknya.

Pagi hari yang cerah dimusim dingin, sebuah lukisan tertepa cahaya mentari pagi yang menyusup melalui jendela kecil sebuah _flat_ sederhana. Wanita dengan surai panjang itu menggeser pintu kamarnya yang terhubung dengan ruang tengah. Merenggangkan sedikit badannya yang kaku akibat gaya tidurnya. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah lukisan indah yang menampakan dua orang yang saling memunggungi. Senyum lebar merekah diwajah awet muda wanita berusia 35 tahun tersebut, melihat sang pelukis tengah tertidur lelap dibawah meja _kotatsu_. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, sepertinya masih terlalu pagi untuk sang pencipta lukisan bangun dari mimpi indahnya pagi ini.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Anggaplah cover fanfict ini adalah lukisan yang Shinju buat xD**_

 _ **Udah lama aku ga mampir ke FFN karena kesibukan RL, dan WB x) tapi syukurlah aku bisa buat birthday fict untuk Seijuurou**_

 _ **Ini Birthday fict Akashi yang berulang tahun besok, awalnya mau aku buat oneshoot tapi pas diketik ternyata wordsnya sampe 16k words -_- Besok aku publish chapter terakhirnya xD**_

 _ **Abis ini masih ada OMAKE nya lho!**_

 _ **Fav, follow and Review? Thanks ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **19 Desember 2015**_

 _ **Yuzu Nishikawa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

"Shinju _chan_ , apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?" tanya Mibuchi, dengan raut wajah seolah ia melihat hantu. Diikuti oleh tatapan horror empat pemuda berbeda surai yang terpaku didepan makan siang mereka.

Shinju menatap balik para pemuda tersebut dengan wajah lelah, mata merah dan sebuah mata panda, lalu ia mulai memakan makan siangnya secara perlahan. "Aku hanya tidur selama dua jam tadi malam, setelah melakukan ini itu."

Mendengar jawaban _ambigu_ dari Shinju, kini empat pasang mata pemuda itu beralih kepada pemuda bersurai _crimson_. Yang ditatap hanya balas menatap bingung. "Apa?"

"Sei _chan_ , maksud Shinju _chan_ ini itu, apa?" tanya Mibuchi.

"Akashi tak kusangka kau..." Nebuya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ternyata semua laki-laki sama saja." Ucap Mayuzumi, _sarkatis_. Tak sadar kalau dirinya juga laki-laki.

"Akashi, permainan apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi malam?"

"Hei, Shinju ucapanmu itu membuat semuanya salah paham. Jelaskan yang benar."

Shinju meminum air digelasnya, lalu kembali berbicara tanpa berpikir. "Apa? Memang benar kemarin malam kau mengajakku _(makan malam)_ lalu hampir membahayakan dirimu dan diriku _(saat tak sengaja hampir memecahkan piring)_ , kau mengejarku dan menangkapku lalu menodaiku _(dengan busa sabun)_ hingga aku menangis, setelah itu kau bilang lelah _(setelah cuci piring)_ dan mengantarku pulang dengan memakai _(syal)_ yang sudah kotor- hmmp..."

Seijuurou membekap mulut Shinju dengan sebelah tangannya. "Cukup. Ucapanmu makin tak beres. Jangan dengarkan dia, ini semua salah pa...ham..."

Seijuurou terpaku melihat reaksi kakak kelas dihadapannya itu. Mibuchi yang menitikan airmata, Nebuya yang mimisan, Mayuzumi yang membuang muka dengan wajah merah dan hanya Hayama yang masih menatap Akashi dan Shinju dengan mata polos.

"Sei _chan_ kau ternyata benar-benar..."

"Akashi, kau..."

"Ternyata beginilah sikap asli dari seorang tuan muda. Seperti yang kubaca dalam _light novel_ bersikap seenaknya pada pelayan rumah..."

"Hei, hei kenapa berhenti cerita? Aku masih ingin dengar permainan apa yang kalian mainkan tadi malam."

Seijuurou memijat pelan pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada gadis disebelahnya ini tadi malam, padahal saat Seijuurou mengatarkannya pulang gadis itu masih baik-baik saja. Seijuurou melirik kembali kepada Shinju, melihat gadis tersebut beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi belum juga kakinya melangkah, tubuh Shinju tiba-tiba ambruk. Untungnya dengan sigap Seijuurou menahan tubuh ramping gadis tersebut.

"Shinju!"

Teriakan Seijuurou mengambil alih _atensi_ siswa yang berada dikantin.

"Lihat Akashi, karena kau ia jadi kelelahan." Ujar Nebuya.

"Sebenarnya berapa lama kalian..." ucap Mayuzumi.

"Diamlah. Ucapan kalian membuat semuanya salah paham!" hardik Seijuurou.

"Shinju _chan_!" Mibuchi mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi Shinju agar gadis tersebut sadar. Tapi tak ada respon sama sekali. Seijuurou mencoba memeriksa keadaan Shinju. Nafas gadis tersebut normal dan teratur, nadi dileher dan pergelangan tangannya masih berdenyut, tubuhnya masih hangat. "Dia-"

Wajah para _starting member_ Rakuzan terlihat tegang saat Seijuurou mulai membuka suara dengan wajah terkejut setelah memeriksa keadaan Shinju.

"-tertidur."

Ingin rasanya saat itu juga mereka menenggelamkan pasangan tuan dan pelayannya itu kedalam lubang karena membuat mereka khawatir berlebihan. "Pantas saja bicaranya kacau, rupanya ia benar-benar kurang tidur."

Seijuurou mengangkat tubuh Shinju dan membawanya keruang kesehatan. "Aku akan membawanya keruang kesehatan."

"Jangan macam-macam padanya Akashi." Sahut Nebuya.

"Ingat ini disekolah Akashi." Ucap Mayuzumi datar.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Sei chan." Ujar Mibuchi.

"Kalian," Seijuurou membuka suara, menatap satu persatu kakak kelasnya itu dengan wajah garang, "Ingin liburan musim dingin kalian menjadi neraka?"

Dan dengan kompak para kakak kelas starting member Rakuzan itu menggeleng panik.


	2. Birthday Accident

**.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Canvas by Yuzu Nishikawa**_

 _ **(Akashi Seijuurou x Akemi Shinju)**_

 _ **Warnings! Semi-AU, Typo, OOC, tanda baca dan tata bahasa tak sesuai EYD, demi apapun judul dan isi cerita ga nyambung -_-**_

 _ **Credit Fanart to owner**_

 _ **Thanks Natsume Rokunami for editing cover :* /hug**_

 _ **Dedicate for Akashi Seijuurou Birthday**_

 _ **Happy Late Birthday my lovely Emperor Akashi Seijuurou :***_

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

 _ **20 Desember 20xx, Kyoto 06.00 P.M**_

Shinju tengah membungkus kanvas yang berisi goresan cat membentuk sebuah lukisan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk tuan mudanya. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah jam dinding yang terpasang pada tembok kamar _flat_ nya. Gadis dengan surai kecoklatan itu menghela nafas gusar, berharap ia tak datang terlambat ke pesta yang diadakan Akashi. Butuh waktu setengah jam dari _flat_ nya untuk sampai ke tempat pesta diadakan, dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.30 sore sedangkan acara dimulai pukul 07.00 malam. Salahkan Akashi yang melarangnya untuk datang membersihkan _apartement_ , akhirnya karena bosan menunggu hingga sore, gadis manis tersebut tak sengaja tertidur dan saat bangun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05.30 sore. Salahkan juga ibunya yang pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa membangunkannya.

"Huaaa, ibu kenapa tak membangunkanku?" rengek Shinju, pada ibunya yang berada diseberang sambungan telepon.

 _'Hahaha, maaf Shinju chan. Ibu kira kau akan bangun sebelum jam 5, jadi ibu tak membangunkanmu. Lagipula tidurmu nyenyak ibu tak tega_ membangunkanmu.'

"Terus bagaimana caranya aku datang ke pesta itu? Aku kan bukan karyawan perusahaan, jadi tak mendapat undangan. Dan aku hanya diundang langsung oleh Seijuurou _kun_. Bagaimana aku masuk?"

 _'Hahaha, benar juga. Bagaimana, ya? Hmm...'_

"Ibu apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk tertawa?"

 _'Maaf sayang. Ahh, benar juga, Shinju chan kamu datang saja, nanti ibu akan minta tolong pada anak pak manager untuk menjemputmu di lobby hot_ el.'

"Eh? Kenapa tidak ibu saja yang menjemputku di lobby hotel?"

 _'Ibu masih harus mengawasi para waiters menyiapkan beberapa hidangan untuk para tamu undangan, menggantikan pak manager yang sedang menjemput tuan direktur di bandara.'_

"Hh. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menelpon ibu jika aku sudah sampai sana." Shinju mematikan sambungan teleponnya, menghela nafas lalu kembali merapikan lukisan yang akan ia berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun tuan mudanya.

.

.

Shinju mengelap peluh yang membasahi dahinya dengan saputangan; sesaat setelah ia turun dari bus yang tumpanginya. Ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk menahan desakan para penumpang, agar lukisan yang ia bawa tak rusak. Ditatapnya kembali sebuah hotel bintang 5, yang salah satu aulanya disewa _Akashi corp_ untuk pesta natal dan ulangtahun tuan muda Akashi. Kedua kaki Shinju yang terbalut sebuah _ankle boots_ putih mulai melangkah memasuki _lobby_ hotel, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah sofa dan mendudukinya. Shinju mengeluarkan sebuah cermin kecil dari tas tangannya, kembali mengecek penampilannya agar lebih rapi.

"Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan saat sampai di _lobby_ hotel adalah mengeluarkan ponselmu dan menelpon, tapi kau malah mengeluarkan cermin dan berdandan."

Sebuah suara mengejutkan gadis manis bersurai kecoklatan itu, ia menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai abu dengan balutan jas formal tengah membaca sebuah _light_ novel.

"Ma-Mayuzumi _senpai_ , sejak kapan..."

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak 10 menit yang lalu." Jawab si pemuda, yang Shinju ketahui sebagai kakak kelas sekaligus anak dari _manager_ perusahaan tempat ibunya bekerja; sebuah kebetulan yang mengejutkan.

"Aku kan belum menghubungi ibuku, kenapa _senpai_ sudah menunggu disini?"

"Karena aku bosan berada didalam yang penuh dengan banyak orang. Kalau bukan karena ayah, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dirumah dan membaca _light novel_ daripada harus menghabiskan waktu ditempat ramai seperti ini." Ucapnya disertai hembusan nafas lelah.

Shinju tertawa kecil menanggapi keluhan kakak kelasnya itu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke aula pesta."

Mayuzumi melirik kecil kearah adik kelasnya itu, menghela nafas dan menutup _light novel_ nya, pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu beranjak dari sofa empuk di _lobby_. "Sebegitu rindunya kau pada Akashi hingga ingin cepat-cepat bertemu."

"Bu-bukan begitu _senpai_. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat memberikan hadiahku ini, karena berat harus terus membawanya." Elak Shinju _defensif_ , mengikuti langkah kaki Mayuzumi.

Tak ada percakapan sepanjang kaki Shinju melangkah menuju aula pesta, Mayuzumi sendiri tak berniat untuk berbincang dengan adik kelasnya tersebut. Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk Shinju menjejakkan kakinya di aula besar yang dihias dengan pernak pernik natal, bahkan pohon natal besar pun ada didalam aula tersebut. Seperti yang dikatakan Mayuzumi, aula besar tersebut penuh dengan banyak orang dengan pakaian _formal_ mereka. Sebagian besar sekumpulan orang tersebut adalah para karyawan yang bekerja diperusahaan _Akashi corp_ cabang _Kyoto_ , dan sisanya seperti informasi yang Shinju ketahui dari Mibuchi yaitu, rekan bisnis keluarga Akashi.

Shinju mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling aula, mencoba menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal; ketika Mayuzumi secara tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Shinju _chan_."

Tepukan halus dibahu, dan suara berat khas seorang pria menyapa Shinju. Ia menoleh mencoba melihat siapa gerangan yang menyapanya. Seorang pria dewasa dengan balutan jas _formal_ dan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, mahkota kelabu si pria terlihat berkilau dibawah paparan lampu gantung aula tersebut. Shinju berbalik, lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai sikap hormat dan sopan santun.

"Selamat malam, tuan _manager_."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti begitu, kau terlihat seperti ibumu jika memanggilku seperti itu." Si pria tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, apakah itu panggilan sayang antara tuan _manager_ dengan ibu?" canda Shinju mencoba menggoda pria dihadapannya. Pria bermarga Mayuzumi itu tertawa mendengar ucapan menggoda dari adik kelas putranya itu.

"Apa kau keberatan jika itu menjadi panggilan sayang dari ibumu padaku?" balas si pria menanggapi candaan Shinju.

"Ohh, tentu aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu."

"Kalau begitu kira-kira panggilan sayang apa yang cocok kau ucapkan padaku. Hmm, _tousan_? Papa? _Daddy_?"

"Bagaimana jika papi? Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku papi."

"Tentu saja. Tapi jika anda dan ibu sudah resmi mendaftaran diri ke kantor urusan pernikahan."

Mereka berdua tertawa setelah membicarakan ucapan yang terlihat sensitif bagi beberapa orang; mungkin. Shinju sendiri mengucapkan ucapan itu bukan untuk tujuan bercanda, ia sadar jika pria dihadapannya ini punya hati dengan sang ibu. Tapi sayang entah karena alasan apa, ibunya hanya bersikap layaknya atasan dan bawahan. Sebisa mungkin sang ibu menghindari hal-hal yang bisa menyinggung tentang perasaan sang _manager_ padanya.

"Kau terlihat kebingungan Shinju _chan_ , ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sebenarnya aku datang terlambat, jadi sedikit canggung berada ditengah-tengah pesta mewah ini. Terlebih tak ada satu orang pun yang ku kenal- ahh sebenarnya tadi ada, tapi dia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja." Jelas Shinju.

"Chihiro, ya. Aku yakin saat ini dia pasti sedang mencari tempat yang sedikit tenang untuk membaca novelnya."

"Ya, bisa kubayangkan."

Sekali lagi mereka tertawa setelah berbincang singkat mengenai pemuda bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu ibumu? Tadi dia menggantikanku mengawasi para _waiters_."

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya, karena aku tak tau dimana ibu. Aku ingin bertanya pada Mayuzumi _senpai_ tapi dia keburu hilang duluan."

"Kalau begitu aku antar menemui ibumu."

Shinju tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Mengikuti langkah kaki Mayuzumi senior menuju pojok ruangan aula tersebut. Mayuzumi senior menyibak tirai dipojok ruangan, yang ternyata menghubungkan sebuah ruang persiapan dengan aula tempat pesta. Diruang persiapan tersebut, terlihat beberapa _waiters_ tengah sibuk menyiapkan kue dan minuman yang akan dibawa ke aula tempat pesta berlangsung. Diantara para _waiters_ , terlihat sesosok wanita dewasa dengan gaun hitam sepanjang mata kaki dan surai kecoklatan si wanita disanggul rapi keatas. Dibelakangnya terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai kelabu tengah duduk bersandar di sofa kecil dengan sebuah novel ditangannya.

"Ibu." Panggil Shinju berlari kecil menuju si wanita.

"Shinju _chan_." Si wanita tersenyum senang, lalu memberi pelukan pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Ternyata kau disini ya, Chihiro. Kenapa tidak mengajak Shinju _chan_?" tanya Mayuzumi senior pada putranya yang masih asyik membaca novel, tak mempedulikan _dramaqueen_ pertemuan antara ibu dan anak didepannya.

"Kupikir dia mengikutiku. Tapi saat sampai disini, aku baru sadar dia tak mengikutiku." Jawab Mayuzumi, masih terfokus pada novel ditangannya.

"Itu karena hawa keberadaanmu susah disadari, Chihiro." Ujar sang ayah, mencoba mengacak pelan surai kelabu anaknya, tapi segera ditepis oleh tangan sang putra.

"Jangan acak rambutku. Aku tak mau untuk kedua kalinya harus menata rambut dan memakai spray aneh yang membuat rambutku kaku."gerutu Mayuzumi junior.

Ditengah perdebatan antara ayah dan anak tersebut, Shinju mencoba memanggil salah satunya. "Mayuzumi s-"

"Ada apa?" kedua pria itu menoleh, menatap gadis dengan dress berwarna putih tulang yang pas dengan tubuh langsingnya.

" _Ano_ , aku hanya memanggil senpai, jadi tuan _manager_ tak perlu menengok."

"Kalian berdua kompak sekali, ya." Ujar si wanita.

"Kenapa kau menoleh, ayah?"

"Kenapa aku tak boleh menoleh, saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku!" protes Mayuzumi senior.

"Maka dari itu kami memanggil anda tuan _manager_ , agar tak tertukar saat memanggil Mayuzumi _kun_." Timpal si wanita.

"Oke, kalian memojokanku. Sudah puas?"

Dua wanita itu tergelak kecil setelah menggoda sang pria Mayuzumi, sedangkan sang putra hanya menampakan senyum kecil diwajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau sampai kapan kalian disini? Ayo keluar dan nikmati pesta natalnya."

"Oh, betul juga. Shinju _chan_ keluarlah dan nikmati pestanya. Ibu akan menyusulmu, setelah selesai sebentar lagi."

"Ahh, iya. Tuan _manager_ apa kau tau dimana Sei- maksudku tuan muda berada? Aku ingin memberikannya hadiah ini." Ucap Shinju, memperlihatkan _tote bag_ besar berisi lukisan yang dibuatnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Seijuurou.

"Kau ingin menyerahkannya langsung pada tuan Akashi?

Shinju mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Mayuzumi senior.

"Kalau begitu berikan nanti saja. Saat pesta sudah selesai." Sela Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Apa yang dikatakan Chihiro benar. Saat ini tuan Akashi pasti sedang berbincang bersama tuan direktur dan beberapa relasi bisnisnya. Kau tau, bahkan para tamu undangan menyerahkan kado ulang tahun tuan Akashi para seorang karyawan yang memang bertugas sebagai penerima hadiah, dan kado tersebut ada di ruangan khusus yang dipakai untuk meletakan hadiah tuan Akashi. Jadi jika kau ingin menyerahkannya langsung sebaiknya saat acaranya selesai saja."

"Uhm, tapi aku tak mungkin membawa tas besar ini ke aula pesta. Bisa-bisa hadiahku rusak."

"Titip disini saja, Shinju _chan_. Untuk sementara waktu ibu akan ada disini, jadi hadiahmu akan aman."

"Baiklah, kupercayakan hadiahku padamu ibu." Ujar Shinju, menyerahkan _tote bag_ pada sang ibu.

"Tenanglah. Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, akan ibu lindungi hadiahmu ini Shinju _chan_."

Shinju tertawa kecil, lalu memeluk ibunya sebelum ia melangkah menuju aula pesta bersama Mayuzumi Chihiro.

.

.

Seijuurou mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru aula pesta. Berharap menemukan gadis dengan surai kecoklatan yang tengah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Bahunya ditepuk halus oleh seseorang, Seijuurou menoleh dan mendapati kedua kakak kelasnya tersenyum pada dirinya.

"Sei _chan_ , _otanjoubi omedettou_. Ini hadiah dariku."

Pria dengan surai hitam sebahu menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, menerima benda tersebut dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Ini hadiah dariku Akashi. Oh, dan ini hadiah dari si gorilla otot." Hayama menyerahkan dua kotak hadiah pada Seijuurou, dan diterima oleh seorang pelayan yang sebelumnya telah ia panggil.

"Nebuya _san_ tidak datang?" tanya Seijuurou, menyerahkan ketiga hadiahnya pada sang pelayan dan segera memberi _gesture_ agar si pelayan meninggalkan mereka.

"Sebenarnya dia ingin datang, tapi tiba-tiba dia harus pergi ke _Hokkaido_ bersama dengan keluarganya." Jelas Mibuchi.

"Dia terlihat sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa datang lho, Akashi. Katanya sayang sekali dia tidak bisa menyicipi berbagai makanan enak disini." Sela Hayama.

Seijuurou terkekeh kecil mendengar cerita dari Hayama.

"Oh iya kau sendirian? Kupikir kau akan bersama dengan ayahmu."

"Ahh, ayahku sedang bertemu rekan bisnisnya didekat hotel ini. Tapi dia akan kesini setelah urusannya selesai." Tiba-tiba Seijuurou teringat akan sosok yang dicari olehnya sejak tadi. "Apa kalian sudah bertemu dengan Shinju?"

"Tadi bukannya Mayuzumi _san_ bilang akan menjemput Shinju _chan_ di _lobby_ hotel, ya?" tanya Hayama, melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Benar juga. Tadi kami sempat bertemu dengan Mayuzumi _san_ dan dia bilang ingin menjemput Shinju _chan_ karena dia datang terlambat dan tak punya undangan."

"Kenapa dia tak menghubungiku untuk menjemputnya di _lobby_ hotel." Gumam Seijuurou, yang ternyata masih dapat didengar oleh kedua kakak kelasnya.

"Jangan cemburu begitu Sei _chan_. Dia tak mungkin meminta sang pemilik acara untuk menjemputnya." Goda Mibuchi, pada Seijuurou yang terlihat terkejut atas ucapannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Bentakan tiba-tiba dari seorang gadis mengambil alih _atensi_ Seijuurou yang hendak membalas ucapan Mibuchi. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya, tengah dikelilingi oleh para tamu undangan dengan wajah marah dan rahang yang mengeras.

.

.

 **Shinju POV**

Aku tak ingat apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Yang jelas saat ini amarahku tengah memuncak. Ingin rasanya aku menyiram kembali wajah gadis dihadapanku ini dengan air keras, bukan air jus yang baru saja ku siram tadi.

"Kau pikir siapa kau, berani sekali menyiramku dengan jus!?" bentaknya.

"Lalu kau pikir siapa dirimu, berani sekali memandang rendah mereka dan ibuku!" ucapku, sarat akan amarah ditiap kata yang terlontar.

Mereka yang kumaksud adalah beberapa orangtua yang aku kenal baik sebagai rekan seprofesi ibu. Rasa kesal memenuhi rongga hatiku saat ini.

 _Beberapa menit yang lalu_

 _"Bagaimana pendapatmu Mayuzumi senpai, mereka cocok kan?" aku berjalan mengikuti Mayuzumi senpai yang berjalan didepanku sembari membaca novel. Aku heran apa dia tak takut jatuh membaca novel sembari berjalan._

 _"Hn." Ya, ampun irit bicara sekali._

 _"Kalau misalkan mereka tiba-tiba ingin bersama, apa kau akan menyetujuinya?" sekali lagi, aku mencoba memancing pembicaraan dengan Mayuzumi senpai. Hei ayolah, rasanya begitu tak enak jika dipesta sebesar ini tanpa ada seorang yang kukenal baik, aku hanya harus terus diam dan mengikuti senpai paling irit bicara didepanku ini._

 _"Terserah. Itu bukan urusanku."_

 _"Kau dingin sekali, senpai." Cibirku sebal._

 _Aku hampir saja menabrak punggungnya yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Kulihat ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap padaku, menatap diriku dengan pandangan datar dan dinginnya. Apa aku membuatnya marah , ya? Huaa, menakutkan!_

 _"Dengar, aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan ayahku dan ibumu. Jika mereka memang memutuskan untuk bersama, itu hak mereka. Aku tak dapat mengatur kehidupan ayahku, apalagi melarang keinginan yang dapat membuatnya bahagia. Jadi berhenti membicarakan hal itu." Ucapnya panjang lebar; Wow, mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ia berbicara panjang kepadaku._

 _Aku hanya dapat tersenyum canggung menanggapi ucapan Mayuzumi senpai. "Maaf senpai aku tak bermak-"_

 _Tepukan halus kurasakan dipuncak kepalaku, sedikit mendongkak untuk melihat tangan Mayuzumi senpai yang mengelus kepalaku lembut. "Aku tau. Kau hanya khawatir jika aku tak menyetujui keinginan ayahku yang ingin bersama dengan ibumu, bukan? Tenanglah, aku menyukai ibumu. Ibumu orang yang baik, lembut dan ramah. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolaknya."_

 _Kali ini aku memberikan senyum terbaikku pada Mayuzumi senpai. "Jadi senpai menyukai ibuku. Mau saingan dengan tuan manager, ya?" candaku. Tangan yang tadi mengelus lembut kepalaku, kini beralih menuju pipiku dan menariknya._

 _"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti ucapanku, Shinju."_

 _Apa yang tadi dia bilang?_

 _Shinju?_

 _Mayuzumi senpai memanggilku Shinju?_

 _"Senpai, apa kau baru saja memanggil nama kecilku?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Kulihat ia mengernyitkan dahinya, tangannya masih setia mencubit pelan pipiku yang chubby._

 _"Kenapa? Kau tak suka jika kakak memanggilmu dengan nama kecil?" tanyanya dengan seringaian jahil. Hu-oh, aku baru tau jika wajah datarnya bisa menampakan muka jahil seperti ini._

 _"Calon kakak, lho. Tuan manager kan belum resmi menjadi ayahku."_

 _"Wah, sepertinya tuan manager sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari anaknya." Ucap seseorang menyela pembicaraanku dengan Mayuzumi senpai. Aku dan Mayuzumi senpai menoleh, melihat beberapa wanita dan pria yang berumur sekitar 40-50 tahun yang berkumpul dipinggir aula. Aku mengenali beberapa orang dikumpulan tersebut, mereka bibi dan paman rekan seprofesi ibuku. Mayuzumi senpai melepaskan cubitan dipipiku, lalu tanpa basa basi aku menarik lengannya menuju para rekan kerja ibu._

 _"Paman, bibi selamat malam." Sapaku, lalu membungkuk sopan didepan mereka. Mayuzumi senpai juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan._

 _"Jadi apa ini anak tuan manager?" tanya salah seorang bibi, yang aku lupa namanya._

 _"Perkenalkan aku Mayuzumi Chihiro, salam kenal."_

 _"Kau terlihat tampan sama seperti pak manager. Badanmu juga tegap dan tinggi, kau pasti sering berolahraga, ya." Kali ini seorang paman yang berbicara, seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Mayuzumi senpai dengan keras dan dibalas senyum canggung oleh Mayuzumi senpai. Hihi, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan._

 _Kulihat Mayuzumi senpai sedikit terlibat perbincangan dengan paman yang tadi menepuk bahunya. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka. "Syukurlah kami bisa bertemu denganmu, Shinju chan."_

 _Aku menoleh menatap bibi -yang ku lupa siapa namanya- tersenyum ramah padaku, akupun balas tersenyum padanya. "Memangnya kenapa bibi?"_

 _"Yah, kau tau. Untuk orang seperti kami datang ke pesta mewah seperti ini, rasanya tak begitu nyaman. Apalagi orang-orang yang kami kenal itu hanya atasan saja. Jadi kami berkumpul dipinggir ruangan ini."_

 _Ahh, aku memaklumi apa yang dirasakan oleh mereka. Aku pun baru pertama kallinya datang ke pesta mewah seperti ini. Aku tersenyum, mencoba berbagi perasaan yang sama pada rekan kerja ibuku itu. "Aku juga sama. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke pesta mewah seperti ini, rasanya canggung seka-"_

 _"Lihat apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Apa mereka pikir ini pasar, kenapa berpakaian seperti itu."_

 _Aku menoleh, menatap tajam tiga orang gadis seumuran denganku yang mencibir kami barusan. Kulihat wajah bibi dihadapanku ini memerah menahan malu. "Apa yang salah dengan pakaian kami? Kami berpakaian rapi, bersih dan sopan!" sentakku pada mereka._

 _Mendengar perkataanku mereka justru tertawa, lalu salah satu dari seorang dari mereka –yang nampak tak asing bagiku- menatap kami dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Lihat salah satu dari mereka tersinggung. Oh bukankah kau Akemi Shinju? Serangga penganggu yang selalu menempel pada starting member team basket Rakuzan. Ahh, kau cocok sekali berkumpul disana dengan mereka, lihat dress murahan yang kau pakai sangat pantas dengan dirimu dan juga sekumpulan manusia dengan pakaian kumuh mereka."_

 _Aku mengigit bibir bawahku pelan; menahan emosi. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pakaian kami, para bibi memang tak mengenakan gaun atau dress untuk pesta. Tapi sebagai ganti gaun, mereka memakai baju lengan panjang dan rok panjang yang hangat dan bersih juga rapi. Lalu para paman sebagai ganti jas formal, mereka mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang yang bersih. Dan aku tau dress yang kupakai memang dress murahan, tapi apa salah jika dress yang dibelikan ibuku sebagai hadiah -ulang tahun- tahun lalu kupakai untuk datang ke pesta seperti ini._

 _"Kalian seharusnya sadar, jika kalian tak pantas datang kesini. Jangan beralasan jika pesta ini diadakan untuk semua karyawan Akashi corp. Seharusnya kalian tau itu hanya basa basi dari Akashi-sama pada kalian semua. Sadarlah orang rendahan seperti kalian tak pantas berada di tengah-tengah kemewahan orang atas seperti kami."_

 _Mataku membulat sempurna mendengar ucapannya. Apa karena kami bukan orang yang terlahir kaya, kami harus direndahkan seperti ini. Saat seorang waiters melewatiku dengan nampan minuman, tanpa sadar kuraih satu gelas dan kusiram wajah gadis dihadapanku dengan tatapan marah._

 _"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya marah._

.

Aku tak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan para karyawan atau tamu undangan saat itu, yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah melampiaskan amarahku kepada gadis ini, yang baru kusadari jika ia adalah salah satu teman sekelasku; Takashi Chouko.

"Shinju _chan_ sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kami sadar apa yang diucapkannya memang benar. Kami tak pantas berada disini, jadi kau tenanglah." Salah seorang rekan kerja ibuku menarik kecil _dress_ yang saat ini kupakai.

"Lihat, mereka saja bisa sadar diri. Tapi kau," Takashi memandang remeh kearahku. "Tak sadarkah kalau kau tidak seharusnya berada disini."

"Pesta natal ini ditujukan untuk semua karyawan perusahaan _Akashi corp_ tanpa pengecualian. Jadi mereka berhak berada disini, dan kalau pun mereka tak pantas berada disini, itu karena ucapan kurang ajar yang keluar dari mulut baumu."

"Apa kau bilang!?" Takashi menatap tajam mataku. Tak mau kalah, akupun balik menatap tajam matanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Oh jangan bilang kalau kau diundang oleh Akashi _sama_. Ckck, aku yakin kau pasti memohon-mohon padanya agar bisa datang ke pesta ini dan menggodanya seperti jalang. Atau jangan-jangan kau ikut datang ke pesta ini karena ibumu, memang ya buah itu jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Jika anaknya suka menggoda, ibunya pun pasti sama jalangnya dengan si anak."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapan merendahkan darinya. Aku seolah kehilangan akal sehat saat mendengar ucapan kurang ajar yang terlontar dari Takashi tersebut. Tanpa sadar tanganku telah terangkat keatas dan hendak menampar dengan keras pipi lembab Takashi. Tak kupedulikan suara-suara _familiar_ yang berteriak memanggil namaku. Hingga sebuah tangan besar menghentikan pergerakan tanganku, tepat beberapa centi dari pipi si Takashi.

"Cukup Shinju!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keasal suara tersebut. Terlihat Seijuurou yang berdiri dengan wajah datar bersama dengan Mibuchi dan Hayama _senpai_ yang memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir. Tanganku yang hendak menampar Takashi rupanya ditahan oleh Mayuzumi _senpai_. Sejak kapan Mayuzumi senpai ada disebelahku? Oh iya dia kan punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempatku bertengkar dengan Takashi. Melihat wajahnya yang tanpa emosi membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit.

"Shinju."

Tubuhku bergidik ngeri saat suara datar Seijuurou memanggil namaku. Aku tau dia pasti sangat kecewa padaku karena sudah merusak acara kantor yang diadakannya, sekaligus acara istimewa baginya – _acara ulang tahunnya_.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sei." Ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Mencoba menahan airmata yang berkumpul dipelupuk mataku, berharap tak setetes pun ada airmata yang terjatuh.

"Kau minta maaf? Berarti kau mengakui kalau kau telah berbuat salah."

 _Kau salah. Aku minta maaf bukan karena aku berbuat salah, tapi aku minta maaf karena sudah mengacaukan pesta ulang tahunmu._

Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan hal itu tapi apa daya, lidahku kelu, suaraku tercekat. Aku bahkan tak dapat mengerakan sedikitpun bibirku untuk membalas ucapan Seijuurou. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya mengepalkan tangan kiriku dengan erat; karena tangan kananku masih ditahan oleh Mayuzumi _senpai_.

"Shinju, minta maaf." Pinta Seijuurou.

Apa?

Apa katanya?

Aku harus minta maaf terlebih dahulu, padahal gadis itulah yang salah!

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Tak mempedulikan rasa perih yang mulai kurasakan. Rasa sakit di bibirku tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatiku. "T-tidak mau." Dengan wajah menunduk, aku mengucapkannya dengan suara lirih, karena jika aku mengatakannya dengan lantang kurasa airmata yang menumpuk dipelupuk mataku sebentar lagi akan menetes.

"Shinju, minta maaf!" kali ini nada ucapan Seijuurou bukan lagi meminta tetapi memerintah.

Aku tak tahan lagi! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf terlebih dahulu pada gadis yang sudah merendahkan diriku juga ibuku. Aku menghentakan tanganku agar terlepas dari genggaman tangan Mayuzumi senpai lalu berlari melewati para karyawan yang berkumpul disekeliling, menuju ruang persiapan. Sesaat aku mendengar suara Seijuurou yang melarang siapapun untuk mengejarku. Dasar Sei bodoh! Aku sudah tak mau peduli lagi denganmu _Baka_ sei!

.

.

 **Author POV**

Shinju berlari meninggalkan kerumunan dengan airmata yang menetes. Melihat hal itu sang ibu pun berinisiatif untuk mengejar putrinya dan menanyakan duduk permasalahan. Tapi hendak kakinya melangkah, suara lantang dari pemuda bersurai crimson menghentikan pergerakannya.

"JANGAN DIKEJAR!" teriak Seijuurou. Wajahnya kalut, rona wajah sang tuan muda tak terlihat baik. Para karyawan yang melihat pun hanya dapat mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, tak berani membuka suara atau berbicara sedikit pun. Seijuurou menutup kedua matanya dan menghela napas dalam, mencoba mengurangi rasa tegang yang menyelimuti dirinya. Merasa agak tenang, ia mulai berdiri menghadap para karyawannya dan mencoba tersenyum tanpa paksa. "Atas nama Akemi Shinju, aku minta maaf atas kekacauan yang terjadi. Silakan menikmati kembali pestanya."

Mendengar perkataan dari Seijuurou. Para karyawan yang berkumpul disekeliling mereka kini mulai menyebar dan kembali menikmati hidangan yang sudah disediakan untuk pesta itu.

"Tu-tuan muda, anda tak harus minta maaf karena ulah yang diperbuat oleh putriku. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena dia telah membuat kacau dipesta tuan muda."

"Tidak apa Akemi _san_. Oh iya Akemi _san,_ bisakah anda mengajak Yamada _san_ dan yang lainnya untuk berbaur menikmati pesta ini. Kulihat dari tadi mereka hanya berdiri dipinggir aula tanpa menikmati pesta yang kuadakan." Pinta Seijuurou, menatap para karyawan _staff_ kebersihan yang tadi berbincang dengan Shinju.

"Ya ampun, kenapa mereka masih saja berkumpul dipinggir aula. Aku mengerti tuan muda, dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kekacauan yang Shinju perbuat. Aku akan menerima semua kosekuensinya."

Setelah kepergian ibu dari Shinju. Kini orang-orang yang berada disekitar Seijuurou hanya Mibuchi, Hayama, Mayuzumi, Takashi dan manager Mayuzumi. "Jadi bisa kau ceritakan semuanya, Chihiro?" titah Seijuurou. Iris _crimson_ kedua matanya kini terlihat berkilat akan emosi. Daritadi Seijuurou mencoba menahan emosi dan amarahnya agar tidak meledak dihadapan para karyawan perusahaan keluarganya.

"Tu-tunggu Akashi _sama_ , kenapa kau bertanya pada Mayuzumi _san_ , bukannya bertanya kepadaku?" ucap Takashi, suaranya sedikit bergetar karena aura gelap disekeliling Seijuurou.

"Kau memerintahku?" tanya Seijuurou, nada suaranya mulai mendingin.

"Tidak, aku... maksudku bukan begitu."

"Aku tak mau mendengar cerita dari orang pertama atau kedua, aku lebih percaya cerita orang ketiga yang bersifat _netral_."

"Ji-jika ingin mendengar cerita dari orang ketiga, anda bisa bertanya pada teman-temanku."

"Teman-temanmu bukanlah orang ketiga, tapi pendukung orang pertama. Aku pun tak akan bertanya kepada Yamada _san_ dan yang lainnya karena mereka bisa saja menjadi pendukung orang kedua."

"Tapi kenapa harus Mayuzumi _san_?"

Mayuzumi mendengus, seringaian mengejek pun terukir di paras datarnya. "Kau masih belum sadar juga, aku berada ditengah-tengah orang yang kau hina dan kau rendahkan saat itu."

"A-apa?" seru Takashi dengan wajah yang mulai memucat. Ia tak menyadari keberadaan Mayuzumi yang memang susah disadari.

"Apa maksudnya dengan di hina dan di rendahkan?" tanya Seijuurou, dingin.

Mayuzumi pun mulai menceritakan awal mula permasalahan yang terjadi antara Takashi dan Shinju. Mulai dari Takashi yang memulai pertengkaran, gadis itu yang menghina para _staff_ kebersihan serta merendahkan mereka dan Shinju karena tidak terlahir sebagai keluarga terpandang yang memiliki kemewahan. Walau saat awal perdebatan -Shinju dan Takashi- Mayuzumi sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang paman, tapi ia dapat mendengar semua pembicaraan gadis itu karena memang suaranya yang sengaja diperbesar. Seiring dengan cerita Mayuzumi pada Seijuurou, wajah gadis Takashi itu semakin pucat. Walau pendingin di aula itu cukup banyak, tapi hal itu tak mengurangi keringat dingin yang mulai menetes dari dahi gadis Takashi itu. Ditambah dengan aura intimidasi dari Seijuurou yang dapat membuat siapapun tak berkutik. Selesai menceritakan awal kejadian dari pertengkaran Shinju, aura disekeliling Seijuurou makin gelap dan kelam. Pancaran matanya terlihat dingin, wajahnya datar; tak terlihat sedikitpun emosi, yang justru menambah aura intimidasi dari Seijuurou.

" _Manager_ Mayuzumi." Panggil Seijuurou dengan suara datar.

"Ada apa Akashi _sama_?"

"Tolong urus biaya _laundry_ dan gaun pengganti untuk nona Takashi." Ucap Seijuurou, yang saat ini tengah membelakangi sosok Takashi.

"Baik, Akashi _sama_." Jawab Mayuzumi senior. Sedikit banyak gadis Takashi itu menghela napas lega karena Seijuurou terlihat tak terlalu marah padanya.

"Setelah itu urus semua dokumen penarikan kembali dana _investasi_ perusahaanku pada perusahaan Takashi. Aku tak peduli jika itu merugikanku sedikit."

Mata Takashi membulat, terkejut mendengar perintah dari Akashi. "A-akashi _sama_ , aku minta maaf jika salah. Tapi ini hanya masalah kecil, ke-kenapa anda menarik kembali dana _investasi_ untuk perusahaan ayahku."

"Masalah kecil?" lirih Seijuurou, menoleh dari balik bahunya. Salah satu Iris _crimson_ milik Seijuurou kembali berkilat. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Takashi, hingga sekarang tampak dengan jelas jika iris sebelah kiri milik Seijuurou kini berubah kembali menjadi keemasan. Ia mengangkat sedikit dagunya saat berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Kau bilang masalah kecil? Kau menghina dan merendahkan para karyawanku dan kau bilang itu masalah kecil? Mereka karyawanku, dengan kau menghina mereka sama saja kau menghina diriku!" Ucap Seijuurou dingin dan sarat akan emosi. Gadis Takashi itu hanya dapat bergetar ketakutan menghadapi sang _emperor_ , tak berani bertatapan dengan pandangan intimidasi Seijuurou. "Terlebih kau sudah menghina dan merendahkan gadisku, kau pikir aku akan diam saja."

Takashi mendongkak, mulutnya terbuka karena terkejut. "Ga-gadisku?"

Seijuurou menampakan seringaian mengejek, memutar bolamatanya jengah. "Hoh, apa kau tak tau? Biar kuberitahu mulai sekarang, Akemi Shinju adalah gadisku! Dia adalah milikku! Siapapun yang berani merendahkan dan mengejek dirinya akan berhadapan denganku, apa kau mengerti!?"

Pernyataan dari Seijuurou membuat _manager_ Mayuzumi, Chihiro, Mibuchi, serta Hayama terkejut. Dan tentu saja kembali menarik perhatian beberapa karyawan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat itu. Seijuurou mensejajarkan wajanya dengan wajah Takashi, memberikan tatapan intimidasi dari iris _heterochrome_ miliknya.

"Dengar, bersyukurlah aku hanya menarik kembali dana _investasi_ ku dari perusahaan ayahmu. Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja membuat perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut hanya dengan jentikan jari, lalu membuatmu merasakan bagaimana rasanya dihina dan direndahkan seperti yang dialami oleh gadisku. Tapi aku tau, gadisku tak akan suka jika aku melakukan hal itu. Jadi mulai sekarang enyahlah dari sini!"

Wajah gadis itu makin pucat pasi, tubuhnya goyah, ia tak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya karena tatapan intimidasi dari Seijuurou. Yang dapat dilakukan gadis Takashi itu hanya menatap takut wajah Seijuurou dari bawah. Seijuurou kembali memutar tubuhnya pergi menjauh dari gadis itu. " _Manager_ Mayuzumi, urus biaya _laundry_ dan gaun gadis itu."

"Baik."

"Ahh, ayah tunggu dulu." Cegah Mayuzumi saat sang ayah hendak menghampiri gadis Takashi yang masih jatuh terduduk. Seijuurou menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh dari balik bahunya; melihat hal apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kakak kelasnya itu.

"Ada ap-"

Mayuzumi menumpahkan jus yang diambilnya dari salah satu pelayan kepada Takashi yang masih jatuh terduduk itu. Perbuatan yang dilakukan Mayuzumi tentu saja menarik perhatian para karyawan yang berada didekat situ. Tak terkecuali para _staff_ kebersihan beserta ibu Shinju.

"Chihiro apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ahh maaf. Bisa tolong sekalian ayah ganti biaya _shower_ untuknya." Pinta Mayuzumi, lalu berjongkok dihadapan Takashi yang terlihat _shock_ atas perlakuan Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi tersenyum. Bukan senyum tipis yang biasanya, tapi senyum jahat yang jarang ia tampakan. "Ini pembalasan dariku karena kau berani merendahkan calon adik dan ibuku. Biar kuberitahu kau, Akemi Shinju adalah calon adikku. Siapapun yang berani merendahkan dan mengejek dirinya akan berhadapan denganku."

Mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari putra sang _manager_ , para karyawan yang mendengar hal itu hanya dapat tersenyum kecil dan mulai menggoda atasan mereka. Pasalnya sudah bukan rahasia lagi, jika sang _manager_ memiliki ketertarikan pada _staff_ kebersihan yang paling muda itu.

"Ehem, pak _manager_ lampu hijau tuh. Putra anda sudah memberi restu."

"Selamat ya pak _manager_ , sepertinya cinta anda terbalaskan."

"Ahh, aku keduluan pak _manager_ dalam merebut cinta Akemi _san_."

"Dasar bodoh, Akemi _san_ juga tidak akan mau sama kau."

"Hei, Akemi _san_. Sudah jangan menolak terima saja."

Dalam sekejap mata perhatian para karyawan hanya tertuju pada dua orang yang mencoba menjelaskan, menyangkal atau menghentikan godaan yang terlontar dari beberapa orang. Mayuzumi berjalan menghampiri Seijuurou yang berdiri bersama Mibuchi dan Hayama.

"Mayuzumi _san_ , kau benar-benar tak bisa ditebak ya." Seru Hayama dengan wajah takjub.

"Aku memang begini dari dulu." Sahut Mayuzumi datar.

"Tapi, kasihan juga gadis itu. Karena ucapanmu fokus semuanya sekarang hanya tertuju pada ayahmu dan ibu Shinju _chan_. Lihat tak ada yang mempedulikannya." Ucap Mibuchi, menatap prihatin sosok Takashi yang tak dipedulikan.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Sahut Seijuurou dingin.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan ucapanmu." Ujar Mayuzumi, mulai membuka _light novel_ ditangannya.

"Hoo, tumben sekali kau sependapat denganku. Ingin mendapat izin untuk menjadi kakak ipar, Mayuzumi _san_." Ucap Seijuurou _sarkatis_ dengan seringaian terukir di bibirnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, calon adik ipar." Balas Mayuzumi, balas menyeringai kearah Seijuurou.

Melihat hal itu yang dapat Mibuchi dan Hayama lakukan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sifat mereka tak berbeda jauh memang.

.

.

 **Shinju POV**

Aku menengadah kearah bangunan mewah bertingkat yang sudah tak asing bagiku. Kenapa aku justru datang ke _apartement_ Seijuurou.

Aku memeluk lukisan yang sempat kuambil saat melarikan diri dari pesta tadi. Masih terbayang wajah datar dan dingin Seijuurou yang menatapku. Ah, benar juga bagaimana dengan ibu, apakah Seijuurou akan memecatnya karena kekacauan yang kubuat? Seharusnya aku minta maaf saja, kenapa aku justru melarikan diri. Aku menyesal sekarang.

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku merogoh tas tanganku, mencoba mencari benda persegi yang kubutuhkan. Daritadi ponselku terus berdering, dan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tiba-tiba tak ada lagi suara dering yang terdengar. Rupanya ponselku mati, pantas saja. Aku mengaktifkan kembali ponselku dan tak butuh waktu lama _notification_ _email_ , telepon, pesan segera menyerbu ponselku. Ku periksa satu persatu, ada 5 panggilan telepon dari ibu, 10 panggilan dari Mibuchi senpai, dan 8 panggilan dari Hayama senpai, dan 1 panggilan dari Mayuzumi _senpai_. Bahkan Mayuzumi senpai yang cuek pun menghubungiku, tapi Seijuurou bahkan tak berusaha menghubungiku.

Aku tersenyum miris. Sekarang ku cek pesan dan email yang semua totalnya ada 21 pesan dan 15 email. Isi pesan dan emailnya sama, rata-rata menanyakan aku berada dimana, dan kenapa tiba-tiba ponselku tidak bisa dihubungi. Tapi dari sekian banyak pesan, ada satu pesan yang menarik perhatianku, pengirimnya kuroko Tetsuya.

Memang. Sejak aku menelpon Kuroko _kun_ dulu menanyakan tentang perubahan Seijuurou, aku jadi sering bercerita padanya. Ia juga sering memberikan saran yang bermanfaat, saat aku bercerita tentang hadian lukisan padanya ia bilang itu ide yang bagus. Aku membuka pesan yang Kuroko _kun_ kirimkan padaku.

 _ **From: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _ **Subject: pesta ulang tahun**_

 _ **Time: 07.30 P.M**_

 _ **Akemi san, bagaimana pesta ulang tahun Akashi kun? Kuharap kalian bisa bersenang-senang :) aku sudah mengirim pesan selamat pada Akashi kun tapi ia tidak membalasnya jadi bisa tolong sampaikan salamku pada Akashi kun.**_

Aku tersenyum melihat isi pesan dari Kuroko _kun_ , dia memang baik. Aku menatap ponselku dengan tidak semangat, apa aku sebaiknya bercerita tentang masalah yang kualami pada Kuroko _kun_. Tapi bagaimana jika ia merasa terganggu?

Ditengah kebimbangan antara ingin menelpon atau tidak, ponselku kembali berdering. Menampakkan _ID calling_ Kuroko Tetsuya pada layar ponselku. Aku menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan lalu berdeham beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan suara serak karena tadi sempat terisak. Menekan tombol berwarna hijau sembari berjalan menuju bangku taman didekat _apartement_ Seijuurou.

"Halo, Kuroko _kun_."

 _'Halo Akemi san, maaf jika aku menganggu dengan menelponmu.'_

"Tidak, kau tidak menganggu. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelponku."

 _'Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana pesta ulang tahun Akashi kun?'_

Aku kembali tersenyum miris. Aku pun tak tahu bagaimana pestanya berlangsung sekarang. "Sangat hebat. Pestanya diadakan dekat aula sebuah hotel mewah, karena ini juga termasuk pesta natal, banyak hiasan natal serta pohon besar di aula pesta. Makanan dan minumannya juga enak." Setidaknya aku bisa menjelaskan gambaran pesta tadi dan tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

 _'Apa kau bersenang-senang dengan Akashi kun? Apa kau sudah menyerahkan hadiahmu padanya?'_

"Tentu saja. Aku juga sudah menyerahkan hadiahku padanya." Jawabku berbohong kali ini.

 _'Akemi san.'_

"Iya?"

 _'Apa kau berbohong padaku?'_

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Kuroko _kun_. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling taman, mencoba mencari tahu keberadaan pemuda yang bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana rupanya. "Apa maksudmu Kuroko _kun_. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika aku berbohong padamu?"

 _'Suasana disekitarmu terlalu sepi untuk dikatakan kau berada disebuah pesta besar. Ditambah, walau Akemi san mencoba berbicara seperti biasa, tapi aku bisa mendengar dari suaramu yang habis menangis. Apa ada masalah? Kau bisa bercerita padaku.'_

Sebegitu pekanya pemuda yang menelponku ini, bahkan dari sambungan telepon saja dia bisa mengetahui bagaimana keadaanku. Tanpa sadar aku kembali terisak, sepertinya aku memang butuh seseorang untuk bercerita.

 _'Akemi san? Maaf, kau tidak harus bercerita jika tidak ingin.'_

"Tidak, aku butuh teman untuk mendengarkan ceritaku, apa kau mau?"

 _'Jika itu bisa membantumu menjadi lebih baik, tentu saja.'_

.

.

 _'Jadi seperti itu ceritanya.'_

"Uhm, apakah tindakanku salah?"

 _'Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, dan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku mengerti perasaanmu ketika seseorang menghina ibumu, tapi tidak seharusnya Akemi san melarikan diri dari sana. Kau seharusnya minta maaf dan menjelaskan kejadian tersebut pada Akashi kun. Jika seperti ini kau yang terlihat seperti orang jahat disana, dan Akashi kun akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat tahu situasi yang sebenarnya.'_

Ahh, benar juga. Aku tidak berpikir panjang sampai seperti itu, saat aku melarikan diri, mereka pasti berpikir aku yang salah. Dan ketika mereka mengetahui hal sebenarnya, mereka bisa saja menyalahkan diri sendiri karena sudah salah paham padaku. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Kuroko _kun_?"

 _'Tentu saja minta maaf pada Akashi kun.'_

"Ta-tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk kembali kepesta itu."

 _'Uhm bagaimana ya. Akemi san sekarang ada dimana?'_

"Aku ada di taman dekat _apartement_ Seijuurou."

 _'Kalau begitu tinggalkan pesan permintaan maaf di apartement Akashi kun.'_

"Hanya meninggalkan pesan? Rasanya tidak sopan, Kuroko kun."

 _'Tentu saja tidak hanya itu Akemi san,'_ Dia tertawa kecil _. 'Kau juga belum menyerahkan hadiahmu padanya kan. Kau bisa meletakkan hadiahmu di apartementnya dan memasakan makanan favoritnya sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku yakin dipestanya sendiri Akashi kun pasti tidak akan sempat untuk makan karena terlalu sibuk dengan para tamunya, ia pasti senang saat kau memasakan makanan kesukaannya.'_

"Ahh, betul juga," ucapku antusias; untuk beberapa saat saja. "Ah, tapi kan ayah Seijuurou datang ke _Kyoto_. Aku takut dia tak pulang ke _apartement_ nya malam ini, lalu untuk apa aku membuatkan makanan?"

 _'Bisa untuk dimakan besok pagi. Di dapur apartement Akashi kun pasti ada microwave, kan.'_

"Seijuurou tidak pernah menggunakan _microwave_."

 _'Akemi san, Akashi kun itu pintar. Kau bisa meninggalkan catatan cara menggunakan microwave untuknya.'_

"Lalu apa kau tau makanan kesukaannya?" tanyaku harap-harap cemas.

 _'Kau tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan Akashi kun?'_ tanya Kuroko kun, dari nada suaranya aku tau ia sangat terkejut. "Uhm, selama ini Seijuurou selalu memakan apapun yang aku masakan untuknya. Jadi aku tak tau yang mana makanan kesukaannya."

 _'Sup tofu. Akashi kun sangat menyukai sup tofu.'_

Sup _tofu_. Masakan sederhana seperti itu yang menjadi kesukaannya.

 _ **"Kau tau, aku sangat suka sup tofu buatanmu, Shinju."**_

Memori otakku kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku menemani Seijuurou makan malam. "Apa kau tau kenapa Seijuurou sangat menyukai sup _tofu_?" aku bertanya pada Kuroko _kun_.

 _'Aku tidak tau kenapa ia menyukai sup tofu. Tapi dia pernah bercerita padaku kalau sup tofu adalah makanan terakhir yang dibuatkan oleh ibu Akashi kun, sebelum beliau meninggal.'_

Ahh, jadi begitu. Diantara banyaknya makanan mewah yang bergizi, ia menjadikan makanan sederhana itu sebagai kesukaannya karena sang ibu. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih banyak Kuroko _kun_ , aku tidak tahu harus membalas jasamu dengan cara apa." Ucapku tulus pada pemuda yang selalu membantu dan memberikan saran yang bermanfaat untukku.

 _'Sama-sama Akemi san, Senang bisa membantumu. Kalau begitu semoga berhasil.'_

 **PIP!**

Sambungan diputus terlebih dahulu oleh Kuroko _kun_. Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku membentuk senyum kecil. Baiklah, saatnya memulai rencana.

.

.

 _Diwaktu yang sama, Tokyo._

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, setelah mematikan sambungan telepon pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu. Suara bising yang berada dibelakangnya tak ia pedulikan, ia kembali terfokus pada ponsel model _flip_ ditangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah cangkir dengan cairan cokelat yang masih mengepul. Menekan beberapa angka membentuk sebuah nomer telepon, sebelum sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel tersebut.

"Kuroko mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di _balkon_ _apartement_ ku?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ yang juga tengah memegang secangkir coklat panas ditangannya diambang pintu kaca.

"Setelah menelpon seseorang aku akan masuk, Kagami _kun_."

"Cepatlah masuk sebelum para _senpai_ menghabiskan _cake_ yang kubuat." Ujar Kagami sambil berlalu.

Kuroko kembali terfokus pada ponselnya. Menekan tombol _dial_ , dan didering kedua sambungan telepon tersebut diangkat.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Saat ini dia ada di _apartement_ Akashi _kun_."

"..."

"Hanya sedikit nasihat yang mungkin berguna untuk Akemi _san_ dan Akashi _kun_."

 _'Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, Tetsuya.'_

.

.

 **Shinju POV**

Aku mengulurkan tanganku setinggi mungkin agar hiasan ulang tahun yang kupegang bisa terpasang dengan baik. Setelah menelpon Kuroko, aku segera beranjak dari taman dekat _apartement_ Seijuurou dan berbelanja sedikit peralatan ulang tahun serta bahan makanan. _Banner_ bertuliskan _Happy Birthday_ dari kertas yang kubeli di _combini_ , kini sudah terpasang rapi. Masakan yang kubuat pun, sudah tertata rapi diatas meja makan; ada sup _tofu_ , _karaage,tempura, Teriyaki_ serta nasi hangat di _rice cooker_. _Cake_ kecil yang tak lupa kubeli, telah tertata rapi diatas meja ruang tamu, sedangkan lukisan yang kubawa sebagai hadiah ulang tahun telah diletakkan diatas _sofa_ ruang tamu; menghadap kearah cake diatas meja.

"Sekarang tinggal membersihkan peralatan masak dan pulang." Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaanku, lalu mulai mengikat tinggi suraiku yang kecokelatan; _toh tak akan ada yang melihat penampilanku sekarang ini._

Sebelumnya aku sudah merendam peralatan-peralatan memasak yang kotor di _wash dishes_ dengan air. Selanjutnya yang kulakukan adalah mencuci peralatan masak tersebut dengan sabun dan _spons_ , lalu membilasnya. Senandung kecil mengalun dari dari dua belah bibirku, yang tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam _apartement_ dengan diam-diam. Hingga sebuah tangan memelukku dari belakang, barulah aku tersadar jika ada seseorang yang datang.

"Terima kasih atas kejutan dan hadiahnya, aku suka." Ucap orang itu tepat ditelingaku.

Tubuhku menegang, piring yang berada ditanganku hampir saja terlepas karena terkejut, mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagiku. "Se-seijuurou _kun_."

Aku tak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia berada disini. Bukankah ia seharusnya masih berada dipesta bersama ayahnya. "Kenapa kau berada disini? Bagaimana dengan pestanya?"

Kurasakan Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, menempatkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher dan bahuku, menghirup wangi _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuhku hingga membuatku bergidik karena hembusan nafas darinya. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku pulang lebih dahulu untuk menemuimu. Lalu maafkan aku tentang masalah tadi, Chihiro sudah menceritakan semuanya."

Dengan tangan gemetar aku memfokuskan diri pada piring terakhir yang kucuci, mencoba menetralkan debaran jantung yang berdetak cepat daritadi. "Uhm, aku juga bersalah, maaf. Lalu bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini?"

"Tetsuya yang memberitahuku."

"Ap-." Aku memutar tubuh menghadap Seijuurou. Mataku terbelalak saat bersitatap dengan iris _heterochrome_ milik Seijuurou.

"Sei... k-kau itu... a-aku-"

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Tetsuya dan Reo. Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung padaku?"

"Maaf aku..." aku menundukkan kepala, tak sanggup untuk menatap manik _heterochrome_ yang memikatku sejak awal bertemu. Kudengar ia menghelas nafas, kemudian melepas pelukannya dari tubuhku dan mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajahku. "Hei, lihat aku."

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang menahan tangis dan bertatapan dengan wajah Seijuurou. Kini mataku bersitatap dengan iris _crimson_ Akashi. "Kau pasti membenciku setelah tau bahwa aku memiliki kepribadian ganda." Ia tersenyum sendu.

Tanpa sadar airmataku menetes, lalu mengigit bibir bawahku pelan dan menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak mungkin membencimu hanya karena itu."

"Sungguh kau tidak membenciku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Walaupun aku memiliki kepribadian ganda?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak membenciku, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Aku mengangguk kembali.

"Sebagai seorang laki-laki?"

Aku kembali me- EEHHH?!

Aku membulatkan mataku terkejut karena tanpa sadar aku memberitahukan padanya bahwa aku suka. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Shinju."

"Itu... aku..." Ahhh, wajahku pasti memerah sekarang.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya, apa kau menyukaiku sebagai seorang laki-laki atau tidak?"

Aku menunduk, tak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang membuat debaran jantungku berpacu cepat, tapi tangan Seijuurou menaikan daguku hingga mata kami kembali bertatapan. Aku selalu luluh dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam, entah itu tatapan dari manik _heterochrome_ nya atau manik _crimson_ nya. Dengan suara lirih dan bergetar aku menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou. "Ya, suka."

Mendengar jawaban dariku, ia tersenyum lalu mengecup dahiku singkat. _Dia menciumku!_

"Aku juga menyukaimu Shinju, jadilah kekasihku dan tepati janjimu untuk terus membuatku tertawa." Ucapnya lalu memelukku erat. Apa aku bermimpi? Pria yang kusuka sejak pertama kali bertemu ternyata menyukaiku juga. Apa aku boleh membalas pelukan hangat ini? Siapapun juga tolong katakan jika aku tidak bermimpi!

Dengan tangan bergetar aku membalas pelukan Seijuurou. Walau airmata mulai menetes kembali. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku?" ucapku tanpa sadar yang ternyata terdengar olehnya.

"Kau satu-satunya wanita yang berani menatap mata _heterochrome_ ku dan mengatakan jika mata dari kepribadianku yang lain sangat indah, dan kau juga tidak membenciku walaupun kau tau aku memiliki kepribadian ganda. Senyummu selalu membuatku kuat dan semangat menjalani hari-hari yang berat."

Aku tak sanggup untuk berkata apapun lagi, yang dapat kulakukan hanya memeluknya erat dengan uraian airmata yang terus menetes.

Cukup lama kami berpelukan, menumpahkan perasaan melalui sentuhan hangat akan tubuh yang saling berdekatan karena rangkulan tangan. Hingga kurasakan kepalanya kembali menelusup diantara leher dan bahuku, kembali menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang kupilih sebagai wangi parfumku. Walau sedikit geli karena hembusan napas hangatnya dileherku, tapi aku begitu menikmatinya. Hingga sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh kulit leherku, barulah aku tersadar dan mencoba mendorong bahu kokoh Seijuurou.

"Sei, lepas! Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya yang lebih besar dariku itu dengan kedua tangan.

"Hm? Aku hanya ingin menandai apa yang sudah menjadi milikku."

Mendengar ia mengatakan hal itu, tubuhku menegang, aku hanya dapat menutup mata dan mengatupkan bibirku rapat dengan tubuh gemetar bersiap menerima semua perlakuan yang ingin dia lakukan. Lututku rasanya lemas hingga tak dapat menahan beban tubuhku; untungnya ia memelukku hingga aku tidak langsung terjatuh kelantai. Tapi yang kurasakan adalah wajahnya yang menjauh dari leherku dan suara tertawa yang belum lama ini kudengar. Aku membuka sedikit mataku yang terpejam, melihat manik _crimson_ itu menggerling jenaka. "Kau sangat lucu, Shinju. Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku menandaimu?" ucapnya dengan seringaian menggoda.

Aku membuka sedikit mulutku karena terkejut, lalu kembali mengatupkannya ketika ia kembali tertawa. Dengan perasaan malu kupukul pelan bahunya yang kokoh itu. "Dasar Sei bodoh! Kau membuatku malu, dasar bodoh!" sahutku kesal dengan wajah merona.

Ia hanya tertawa melihat wajahku yang memerah seperti warna rambutnya itu. Tapi melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti ini adalah salah satu kebahagianku. Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya, dan kulihat rona merah tipis dipipinya. _Dia sangat menggemaskan._

"Hei, boleh kucium?"

"Ap- jangan menggodaku lagi?!" sahutku kesal.

"Aku serius. Boleh?" tanyanya lagi dengan raut wajah serius.

Melihat wajahnya yang serius, membuatku pasrah dan mengangguk kecil. Ia mengangkat daguku dengan sebelah tangannya dan semakin lama wajahnya semakin mendekat kearahku. Aku pun hanya dapat memejamkan mata, bersiap merasakan bibir merahnya yang lembut dan lembab mendarat dibibirku. Hingga saat aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya menerpa wajahku, sebuah suara menginterupsi kami.

"Ehem, apa ayah menganggu?"

Kami membelalakan mata saat mendengarnya dan secara kompak menoleh keasal suara. Demi _kamisama_ tolong berikan aku kantung ajaib doraemon untuk segera menghilang dari sini, karena yang berbicara adalah seorang pria dewasa dengan surai merah kecokelatan yang mirip sekali dengan Seijuurou. Dan bisa dipastikan jika orang tersebut adalah ayahnya Seijuurou, yaitu Direktur Akashi Masaomi.

"Ayah, bukankah kau bilang ingin menginap dihotel? Kenapa berada disini?" tanya Seijuurou, wajahnya terlihat tenang. Apa dia tak malu ketahuan ayahnya ketika hendak menciumku.

"Ayah tidak jadi menginap. Malam ini juga harus kembali ke _Tokyo_ , ayah hanya ingin berpamitan denganmu, tapi ternyata kau..." ucap tuan Masaomi, menggantung ucapannya.

"A-aku... uhm, itu... ma-maaf."

Apa yang kulakukan?! Kenapa bicaraku tergagap seperti ini. Kenapa pertemuan pertamaku dengan beliau harus dengan situasi canggung seperti ini, bagaimana jika kesan pertamanya padaku tidak bagus. Uhh, aku bahkan belum satu hari berhubungan dengan Seijuurou, tapi beliau pasti menolakku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Akemi _san_." Ucap tuan Masaomi, dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan. _Tuh kan. Kesan pertamanya padaku pasti jelek._

"Dan kau juga harus mengetahui batasan, Seijuurou."

"Aku tahu batasanku ayah. Apa salah jika aku ingin mencium wanita yang menjadi kekasihku." Sahut Seijuurou, yang langsung mendapatkan cubitan kecil dilengannya olehku.

"Baiklah, kuharap kau mengetahui batasanmu dan tidak mempermalukan nama keluarga Akashi."

"Sesuai keinginanmu, ayah."

Hawa canggung yang kurasakan teralihkan saat aku mendengar suara perut dari dua pria yang terlihat mirip dengan perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh. Kulihat kedua pria dihadapanku berdehem canggung dengan rona tipis di pipinya. _Like father, like son._

"Ayah pasti belum makan dari siang karena sibuk kan?" ujar Seijuurou mencoba menghilangkan suasana canggung disekitarnya.

"Kau juga pasti belum makan karena sibuk mengurusi pesta tadi kan."

Aku menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. Jadi seperti ini cara mereka menyampaikan kepedulian masing-masing. Mereka tak menyampaikannya secara langsung, tapi dengan isyarat yang mungkin hanya bisa dipahami oleh mereka saja.

"Ehm, apa anda ingin makan dulu sebelum pergi? Kebetulan saya memasak sup _tofu_ hangat."

"Sup _tofu_?"

Ahh, dasar bodoh. Karena Seijuurou suka sup _tofu_ bukan berarti ayahnya juga suka. _Aduh aku harus bagaimana?_

"Uhm, maaf aku hanya memasak yang sederhana, jadi tidak bisa menghidangkan makanan yang anda suka."

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya bukan orang yang pilih-pilih makanan." Ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju meja makan, diikuti denganku dan Seijuurou.

Dengan perasaan canggung, aku mulai menyiapkan nasi hangat untuk keduanya yang sudah duduk dimeja makan. Habis ini aku langsung pamit pulang saja.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang. Biar besok siang aku cuci piring kotornya." Pamitku setelah meletakkan dua mangkuk nasi hangat.

"Duduklah. Makan malam bersama kami." Ajak tuan Masaomi.

Kupikir saat berpamitan tadi Seijuurou lah yang akan melarangku pergi, tapi ternyata ayahnya yang melarangku. _Uh-oh pertanda apakah ini._

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri Shinju. Kami tak akan mulai makan jika kau tidak duduk." Ucap Seijuurou dengan senyum manisnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan perasaan canggung aku ikut duduk dimeja makan lalu mulai makan malam bersama mereka dalam diam.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, aku dan Seijuurou mengantar tuan Masaomi ke _lobby apartement_. dan disinilah aku, berdiri canggung berdampingan dengan tuan Masaomi didepan pintu _lobby_ seraya menunggu Seijuurou yang sedang memesan taksi melalui _resepsionis apartement._

"Akemi _san_."

Aku memutar tubuhku menghadap tuan Masaomi dengan perasaan takut. "I-iya?"

Beliau memutar tubuhnya juga dan kini kami berdiri berhadapan. "Terima kasih atas makan malamnya."

"Uhm, sama-sama."

"Tapi tolong perhatikan keseimbangan gizi makanan untuk Seijuurou." Kritiknya padaku.

Aku menggaruk pipiku canggung, yah memang selama ini aku kurang memperhatikan keseimbangan makanan yang aku sajikan pada Seijuurou. "Aku akan berhati-hati mulai sekarang." Jawabku, lalu memberikan senyum terbaik padanya. Aku membelalakan mataku saat beliau tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya padaku.

"Tuan apa yang anda lakukan?" tanyaku panik.

"Mulai sekarang tolong jaga putraku." Ucapnya dengan tenang, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Beliau tersenyum tulus padaku yang tertegun mendengar ucapannya.

"Sudah sejak lama aku tak melihatnya tertawa begitu lepas seperti tadi. Setelah kepergian istriku, aku mendidiknya terlalu keras, kurang memperhatikan dirinya. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa lagi setelah ia memiliki kepribadian yang lain."

"A-anda tau Seijuurou _kun_ memiliki kepribadian ganda?" aku membelalakan mataku terkejut.

Beliau tersenyum sendu kearahku. "Aku ayahnya. Walau kami jarang bersama dalam waktu yang lama, aku tetap bisa merasakan perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Aku justru terkejut melihatmu, yang ternyata tau jika putraku memiliki kepribadian ganda."

"Bagaimana anda tau jika aku mengetahui hal itu?"

"Lukisanmu. Aku melihatnya diruang tamu _apartement_ Seijuurou, lukisanmu yang menggambarkan dua orang Seijuurou. Lukisanmu sangat indah, aku menyukainya."

Ahh, begitu karena lukisanku ya. "Tapi apakah aku pantas untuk menjaga Seijuurou?" ucapku lirih.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan besar mengusap puncak kepalaku lembut, yang ternyata itu adalah tangan tuan Masaomi. "Kau mirip dengan istriku, cantik, ramah, ceria, dan canggung. Masakan buatanmu sama enaknya dengan buatan istriku, apalagi sup _tofu_ yang memang sudah menjadi menu andalan miliknya. Kau bisa membuat Seijuurou tersenyum dan tertawa sama seperti istriku, kau menyayangi putraku apa adanya walau kau mengetahui ia memiliki kepribadian ganda. Aku rasa kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendampinginya, kupercayakan putraku padamu, Shinju."

Kurasakan wajahku menghangat karena ucapan beliau. Apa aku orang yang pantas untuk disamakan dengan ibu Seijuurou yang anggun itu dan kata-katanya yang terakhir itu apa maksudnya beliau merestui hubunganku dengan Seijuurou.

Tangan besar beliau berhenti mengusap kepalaku saat sebuah taksi berhenti didepan kami, dan tak lama kemudian Seijuurou keluar dari _lobby apartement_. "Apa aku harus ikut mengantarmu ke bandara?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Tidak perlu. Kau antar saja Shinju pulang kerumahnya, dan nikmati hari natal kalian nanti. Tapi ingat batasan Seijuurou. Ayah akan mengirim hadiah natal untuk kalian berdua nanti." Pintu taksi ditutup dan perlahan-lahan mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan tersisa kami berdua berdiri didepan gedung _apartement_.

"Tiba-tiba ayah memanggilmu Shinju, menyuruh kita menikmati malam natal dan bilang akan mengirim hadiah natal untuk kita. Bagaimana caranya kau mendapat restu ayah secepat itu, hm?" tanya Seijuurou dengan seringaian menggodanya.

Aku menatap Seijuurou dengan senyum termanisku. "Mungkin karena aku mirip ibumu." Ucapku, lalu mengecup singkat pipinya dan berjalan menuju gerbang _apartement_.

Aku memang tak sempurna untuknya, tapi kuharap aku bisa menyempurnakan dirinya. Semua kekurangan yang dimilikinya kuharap bisa kusempurnakan dengan kehadiranku disisinya.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Happy Late Birthday My beloved Emperor Akashi Seijuurou :***_

 _ **Aaaaa maaf untuk semua readers yang nungguin updatean fict ini :" sebenernya fict ini udah aku publish tanggal 20 Desember kemarin bertepatan dengan ultahnya si emperor tapi aku publish terlebih dahulu di akun wattpadku, dan aku baru sempat publish di akun ffn, maaf ya :"**_

 _ **Yang suka mampir ke wattpad bisa follow aku juga x) di YuzuNishikawa**_

 _ **Aaaaaa pokoknya sekali lagi Otanjoubi omedettou My beloved Emperor Akashi Seijuurou :***_

 _ **Fav, foll and review? ^^ Sankyu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **22 Desember 2015**_

 _ **Yuzu Nishikawa**_


End file.
